Black, Red, and a Cloud?
by cherry B101
Summary: Sakura's a gangbanger and is mostly on the streets. She decides to go to a little rich kid high school. Can the little goody goody kids take the truth!:o Pleas R&R! Rated M for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl!!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. TT……. IF I DID IT'LL BE SOOO KOOL!! xD…..**

**Well hope yall like it!!:D**

Quick note **Bold letters is Inner Sakura.**

**Black, Red, and a Cloud**

**Chapter 1. First Day Of School**

'Why do I even bother to get up?' thought sakura.

'**Cuz were curios bout ithachi's lil bro and we want to see what these lil rich kids got and if they can handle us!… didn't we argue bout this already?!… Now lets go!… great see we gonna be late..'** said Inner Sakura sounding ghetto.

'Ok ok… gees…' replied sakura.

Sakura got up and was thinking about taking a bath, but she had taken one last night so what's the point?

She went to brush her teeth and dressed up. She wore some black cargo pants, a red sweater with a hood, and a white t-shirt on top. Those were her gang colors; black and red. (yes like the akatsuki) She wore her hair in a high ponytail.

Sakuras phone rang and she went to pick it up.

"Hello?''

"Hey cherry blossom! Yeah… ready for your first day of high school?… yeah…''

"Oh hey clay man… yeah I guess I am''

"Well you're gonna be late if you keep talkin to me… yeah''

"I know''

"Badass… yeah''

"I know.. I'm gonna try to break almost every rule in that shity high!" Laughed sakura out loud.

"Wow.. Yeah… how you gonna do that?… yeah''

"Well that's a clever question'' said sakura sarcastically.

"Well you see I'm not wearing my uniform… that might provably give me a detention on the first day.''

"Ooohh… you think you'll see weasels lil bro there?… yeah''

"Hmmm… maybe… I guess so… weasel said his bro goes there… so yeah''

"Oooh… so are you still comin with us afta school to go tagging?… yeah"

"Of course!… ya know how much I love tagging!… respect others property… ppppssstttt… bull shit… yeah right!''

"Yeah…"

"I got to go now…bye!"

"Bye… yeah"

With that sakura hanged up. She was supposed to be in school at exactly 8:00a.m. it was 8:15 already. It would take her 15 minutes to get there. So she would be 30 minutes late when she'd get there. So she went out the door and started walking.

'**Temari said she'd be there right?'**

'Yeah.. She did… her and her two lil bro's, Gaara and Kankuro.'

'**Ooh… ok… you think weasels lil bro is hotter than he is?'**

'I don't really know… but supposly looks run thru the Uchiha family… so MAYBE yeah…'

Sakuras a member of the gang named Akatsuki. She joined two years ago when she was 13. Pretty young. Now she's 15. Everybody else in the gang is at least two years older than her. In the gang she was closest to Itachi, Deidera, and Sasori. They were like brothers to her.

Everybody else was probably just a friend or a homie. She joined because her parents had died in a car crash along with temaris parents to. They were driving and there was a drunken guy driving and crashed into the car that Sakura's and Temari's parents were in. Temaris parents were a big part of the Haruno family. They were all there for each other more then ever when the accident happened.

Then Sakura joined the gang and Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro said they were ok with it. Yes they knew the trouble sakura got into but they still supported her. Sakura lived by her self in a medium appartment with three rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen and living room.

'**Wow… we're really late… look everyone's inside now'**

'Hah… well first we need to go to the office to get our schedule'

'**How come you aint bein bitchy like always?'**

'What do you mean like always?!' I aint bitchy!'

'**Of course you are! You're bitchy Mc bitch… How eva ya say that Mc thing.'**

'You the bitch! Now look here's the office.'

"Oh… hello my name is Shizune . How may I help you?" a woman with short hair said.

"Uh yeah… um… I came to pick up my schedule… I'm the new student."

"Oh yeah the principal Tsunade told me we were having a new student. Oh here you go. These are the classes and the time you need to be there and everything. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I get your system here."

"Ok then. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

Sakura walked off and began to look for her class.

"Lets see her… A21... A23... Here we go. A25."

Sakura walked in the class without bothering to knock. The teacher was explaining something but then stopped when he noticed someone standing in the door. Everybody else turned there heads to the door.

"Oh well hello… I guess you're the new student."

"Yeah."

"Well how nice of you to join us. I see you aren't wearing the school uniform. Since it's your first day I wont give you a detention, but pleas bring your uniform tomorrow."

"Sure. What ever."

'**Damb it!'**

"Why wont you tell us about yourself?"

"Um… ok… well I'm Haruno Sakura. As you can see I'm new in here. I'll respect you and wont kick youre ass if you respect me."

"oh ok. That was a appropriate thing to say. Well I'm your home room teacher Kakashi."

"Can I take a seat now?"

"Sure! Um… why don't you sit there next to Naruto." Said the gray haired man pointing to an empty seat next to a blonde.

Sakura went and dropped her book pack on the floor and sat down next to the blonde. Kakashi started explaining something.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki." whispered the blonde to Sakura stretching his arm for a shake. Sakura stretched her arm to shake it.

"Um… hi nice to meat cha." replied Sakura. Naruto only grinned.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari whispered/yelled

"Oh hey. This your class to?"

"Yeah. So we in the same class now. In lunch I'll introduce you to the gang. Ok?"

"Um sure."

With that Sakura turned back around took out a piece of paper and started drawing a cloud that was the symbol of her gang. (couldn't come up w/ something better.)

Naruto was about to sleep from being so bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ppl! I know…I know… boring!… well don't worry the interesting stuff will happen in the other chapters! No really… they will…. Next time on:

Chapter 2. The meeting


	2. The metting

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO….. TO BAD HUH….

HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! HOPE YALL LIKE IT! :D

BOLD LETTERS** INNER SAKURA**

**Black, Red, and a Cloud?**

**Chapter 2. The meeting**

Sakura was in her second class for the day and was sitting down next to Temari. Her teacher was now Jiraiya.

"So… tell me about this 'gang'. I'm curious." whispered Sakura to Temari. They only had three classes together, and two different.

"I will once I introduce you to them in lunch. I'll tell you who's dating who and all that stuff when we have a chance to talk alone. Ok?"

"Fine. But who are you dating?" asked Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno."

"Yes Mr. Jiraiya" replied Sakura with no expression on her face.

"Why wont you share with us what your were telling Temari?" asked/commanded Jiraiya.

"Um… cuz I don't want to, feel like it or have the time." replied Sakura with a frown on her face. She heard some gasp and whispers.

'What?… haven't any of these goody goody kids talked back to a teacher before?'

'**I guess not.'**

"Look here just because your new and you don't know any rules in here you will have to learn them. And if you don't I will make you stay after school and write every rule in the board 15times each. I will let it go only this time but watch your self next time on what you say."

"Like I would stay here wasting my time on some bull-"

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Sakura got cut of by the school bell. She was saved by the bell by not getting a detention.

'**Damb it… again.'**

They all got out of class heading for lunch.

"Wow Sakura! I cant believe you were about to curse at the teacher!" laughed Temari out loud.

"Ya know how I am."

"Oh look there's the gang." Temari headed to a table with seven people. Sakura followed. They sat next to each other in two empty seats that were in the table of seven.

"Hey Temari." said a girl with brown hair in two buns.

"Care to introduce us?" Said a boy lazily in a short pony tail.

"Of course. This is my friend Sakura Haruno. The girl I've been telling you guys that was going to come to this high."

"Oh yeah." the whole table said except for Sakura and Temari.

"Hi I'm Tenten." said the girl with brown hair. Next to her was a coffee long haired boy.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." and that's how they introduced themselves to the pink haired girl in order one by one the way they were sitting.

"H-hi. I'm H-hinata Hyuga. N-neji-sans cousin."

"Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey we met before. Right Sakura?"

"Oh yeah. Naruto Uzumaki was it?"

"Yeah." and the introducing went on.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." the raven haired boy said emotionless.

'**Oooh… What so we have over here… Weasels lil bro… not to bad… he pretty hot.'**

'Now we know who he is.'

"Hey I'm Shikamaru Nara." Sakura now knew their names and faces. Temari was to her left and Tenten to her right.

"Hey aren't you the girl that talked back to Jiraiya?" asked Neji.

"Oh that perv. Yeah… I did."

"Oh my god you talked back to pervy-sage?!" laughed out loud/asked Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"Wow. No one has talked back to teachers since-" Ino stopped and looked at Sasuke. He just shrugged.

"Since what?" asked Sakura.

"Well… since Itachi and his friends. Sasukes brother, and his friends were the schools bad boys. But then they dropped out of school… since then no ones talked back to teachers or gotten detention. Well except for Naruto. He only talked back to teachers once or twice. But no one gets detention these days anymore. Everyone's respectful."

"Oh."

'Well we'll have to change that.'

'**Hell yeah!'**

"So why did they drop out?" asked Sakura.

"W-well rumors s-started. People started saying t-that they l-left to join s-some gang bangers. B-but we d-don't really know." replied the shy girl. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke. Do you know why your brother dropped out?" Sakura said trying to have a curious face cause she already knew the rumors were real so they weren't rumors.

"No. I stay out of his business and he stays out of mine." said the boy emotionless.

"Oh I see." said the pink haired girl.

"Dobe don't forget to chew your food."

"What you say Teme?!" the two boys were having a discussion when everyone else tried to eat.

"Hey Temari how come your bros aint here?" asked Sakura.

"Oh they have different lunch period."

"Oh… tell them I said hi."

"Sure. Aren't you coming today?"

"No. Sorry."

"Oh ok. Are you going to do some gangbanging or something?" whispered Temari.

"Yup."

"Hey Sakura how come you aren't wearing your uniform?"

"Um… I couldn't find it."

"Oh." The whole table said.

"Hey Sakura why wont you tell us something about you." suggested Ino.

"Um… ok… well… I dropped out of school when I was around… twelve. Yeah twelve. And then I decided to start High School."

"Why did you drop out?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Um. To much pressure. My rents got into an accident… so I pretty much felt lonely."

"Oh." they table went.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

They all stood up and headed to their last classes. The first class went by pretty fast but the last one was taking forever.

"Hey Sakura are you going to tell them you're a gang banger?" whispered Temari to Sakura.

"I don't know…"

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

It was time to head home. Everyone headed for the school door to get out.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled a hyper blonde.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"We're going to get some ramen. Want to come with us?"

"Um. Sorry I cant. Maybe next time. Ok?"

"Oh. Ok."

"What a-about tomorrow?" asked the shy girl.

"I'll think bout it. Bye!" she left heading her way to her appartment. She got home dropped her school stuff on the couch and headed to the out door.

She was supposed to meet Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara in a abandoned house they found in a empty neighborhood about a year ago. that's were they hanged out most of the time.

She got there and saw Deidara, Itachi and Sasori sitting in a couch that was there when they found the house.

"Hey cherry blossom."

"Hey guys." they all had nick names. Itachis was weasel cause that's what his name meant. Sasori's was puppet man for his specialty with puppets. And Deidaras was clay man cause of his talent of forming stuff with clay. (I know I should have explained all of that in the last chapter lol) And Sakura was of course cherry blossom cause that's what her name meant.

"Ok. Lets go already." Sasori said and they all stood up and left the apartment. They went walking around and went in an alley.

"Hey lets tag here." Deidara said while standing in front of a garage door.

"Ok." the rest said.

They all put on paisley bandanas around their neck and put them to cover their nose to the bottom cowboy style. They took out some red and black spray cans out of a pack back Deidara had. They started tagging on the garage door a red cloud with a black line around it.

"Hey honey?" said a man looking out a window.

"Yes dear?" said a woman.

"Who's that in our garage door?"

"I don't know. I think their gang bangers by the way their dressed. Call the cops." the lady said grabbing the phone and handing it to his husband. The man started dialing.

"Hello Konoha cops. How may we help you?

"Um. I would like some guys to come to my garage door because I think there's some gang bangers tagging in our garage door." explained the man.

"Ok sir. I will send some cops over their. Just give me your name and address." the man gave him his info to the other guy in the line.

"Ok sir someone will be arriving soon."

"Thank you." the man hanged up and went to peek out the window to see what was going to happen.

"Hey I think we shouldn't be tagging at this hour. We might get caught or something."

"Yeah cherry blossoms right." agreed Sasori.

"Nah." replied Deidara.

They saw a police car heading their way fast but then stopped. Two men come out of the car in uniform. The man headed their way.

"Get on your knees and put your hands on your head." commanded one man.

"First ya gotta catch us!" Deidara said while grabbing the book pack.

Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara turned and started running. The cops followed them.

"Lets split! Puppet man Clay man yous go right! Me and Weasel we'll go left! We'll loose em faster!" exclaimed Sakura. they all nodded and went their way. The cops also split. One went right and the other went left.

Sasori and Deidara ran into a big crowd so the cop lost them. While Sakura and Itachi were still running and the cop still following. They saw a crowd and went in it.

They pulled down their bandanas down their face but they still hanged around their neck. They were about to lose to cop when

"Sakura-chan?" said a blonde boy with a curious face.

"Um. Naruto? Guys?" said Sakura back.

"Itachi?" said a very confused Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger!! Bwahahaha!! I'm so evil… )…. Lolz…. Well…

What will happen next?!

Will Sakura explain?

Will the guys find out the real Sakura?

Will Itachi and Sakura get caught by the cops?

2 many questions… just stick around and find out!! J


	3. Questions

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

HERES DO OTHA CHAP! HOPE U'S LIKE IT!

YA ALL KNOW NOW…..

BOLD LETTERS **INNER SAKURA**… RIGHT??….. RIGHT??… RIGHT?!

WELL LET GO ON W/ THE STORY!

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 3. Questions 

_Last Chapter:_

_Sasori and Deidara ran into a big crowd so the cop lost them. While Sakura and Itachi were still running and the cop still following. They saw a crowd and went in it._

_They pulled down their bandanas down their face but they still hanged around their neck. They were about to lose to cop when_

"_Sakura-chan?" said a blonde boy with a curious face._

"_Um. Naruto? Guys?" said Sakura back._

"_Itachi?" said a very confused Sasuke._

"Hey yous!" yelled the cop while Sakura got free of Narutos grip and grabbed Itachis hand and both started running.

The cop stopped to were Naruto and the guys were.

"Do you kids know them?"

"No!… we thought they were someone else." replied Temari nervously.

"Great… Well thanks anyway." the cop headed to were he had came from were the other cop was.

"Did you get any?"

"No… Did you?"

"No."

_To Sakura and Itachi_

They ran into the abandoned house where Deidara and Sasori.

"So yall lost em cops?. . . Yeah." asked the long haired blonde, Itachi and Sakura nodded.

"So ya already know ma lil bro Cherry Blossom?"

"Yeah… know what am I gonna tell em?"

"Tell who what?" Sasori asked.

"We saw my lil bro and his friends… and they saw us running from the cop." explained Itachi.

"Holy shit! Yeah."

"What? It isn't that bad ya know!" said the pink haired girl.

"Not that bad! Yeah. Hello! What if the cop asked those kids if they knew yous?! They can come anytime! Yeah."

"Nah… Temari was there with them she gots our back and we got her and her bros." replied Sakura with a blank face.

"Oh… then what a relief, yeah."

"So what ARE you gonna tell em?, yeah"

"I don't really know…"

"Just tell them the truth." suggested Sasori.

"Yeah! What a great idea! I'll just tell them I'm a gang banger thats done a lot of illegal things! And then one of them can tell the cops and I'll be back behind bars again!" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

"Wow… well good helping boy…" said Itachi.

"Your ALWAYS on Cherry Blossoms side!" yelled the red haired teen.

"I got my reasons you A-hole!"

"What you just call me!"

"I don't like repeating my self!"

"Will you two shut up?!, yeah"

"No you shut up!" both Itachi and Sasori yelled at the same time.

"What if I don't want to!"

"Bitches if yall don't shut the hell up I ma grab ma gun and pop that head of yall." said the Uchiha while taking his gun out and pointing at Deidara and then at Sasori.

"Will all of yous just shut the fuck up! Yall acting like lil brats! And weasel put that shit down be for yo get ya self hurt!" with that they all shutted up and Itachi putted the gun away thanks to the pink haired girl.

_Back to Naruto and the 'Gang'!_

"Hey Temari what was all that about?" asked Sasuke.

"About what?"

"About YOU telling that cop we didn't know Sakura and my brother."

"Oh that… well um… I gotta go! My bros must be waiting for me! Bye Shika baby! Guys!" Said Temari while giving a soft kiss to Shikamaru in the cheek and running of.

"Troublesome woman." said Shika with a smirk. (to long to sp his name. I'll just use Shika ok.)

They all went their way home. Sasuke got home and looked for Itachi.

'Damn it. He isn't home yet. I'll ask mother.'

"Mother do you know where Itachi is?"

"Oh no Sasuke-kun. He left a while ago. Sorry."

"Its ok mother. Thanks anyway." and Sasuke left to his room.

'These kids are getting worse these days. Itachi better not get into trouble.' thought Mikoto to herself.

Sasuke went to his room and laid down on his bed.

'Why were they together? Sakura knows my brother? How? Why hadn't she mention it? Why were they running from the cop?' all these questions came to Sasuke and he was eager to find the answers. He then slowly fell asleep.

_Next Day_

It was 7am and Sasuke got up to take a shower, but first he went to Itachis room. His bed was untouched. Itachi didn't get home. Sasuke heard someone open the front door and went to check who it was. Just as he thought. It was Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"What do you want?"

"Were where you?"

"My business."

"Father and Mother are going to be very angry if they find out you didn't get home."

"I don't give a shit what they find out about. And even though how are they gonna find out? Are you gonna tell on me?"

"What if I do?"

"You should learn how to shut your mouth."

"How do you know Sakura?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!**

**WILL ITACHI TELL THE TRUTH?**

**WILL SAKURA KICK HIS ASS IF HE DOES?**

**NEXT **

**CHAPTER 4. EXPLAIN!**


	4. Explain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… T.T**

**WELL HERE I AM….**

**LETS GO ON W/ THE STORY!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 4. Explain! 

_Last Chapter_

"_Father and Mother are going to be very angry if they find out you didn't get home."_

"_I don't give a shit what they find out about. And even though how are they gonna find out? Are you gonna tell on me?"_

"_What if I do?"_

"_You should learn how to shut your mouth."_

"_How do you know Sakura?"_

………………………………_..._

"…"

"I asked you a question… now explain." Sasuke demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause."

"Do you like her or something?"

"WHAT?! Me like a pink haired girl?! Yeah right… c'mon I barely know her!…" Sasuke yelled and turned away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"HA! You do like her! Well let me tell ya bro… that girls dangurase (sp?) she's to much for you. You wouldn't handle her. If you find out what she's done… you wouldn't believe it." Itachi said with a scowl on his face.

"I like the sound of that." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well don't get so close to her."

"You still hadn't answered my question yet. How do you know her?"

"Why are you asking ME when you should ask HER."

"Hn." Itachi left to his room and left Sasuke there by himself. Sasuke went to get ready for school.

_To Sakura!_

Sakura woke up feeling something warm on her lap and shoulder. She felt something on her forehead so she grabbed it.

'A stick note?' so she read it

'_Cherry Blossom we fell asleep in the appartment as you noticed. I had to go home to check if my rents hadn't noticed so they wont bitch around w/ me. I didn't wake you up cause ya looked so peaceful and cute. Well I'll pick ya up after school._

_-Weasel'_

She blushed at the fact he called her cute. She already knew she was, but Itachi actually never made a statement about that. She noticed that Sasori was leaning on her shoulder and Deidara on her lap. She held both their noses so they couldn't breath.

_Gasp_

_Gasp_

"What the hell?" both Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

"What time is it?"

"Its 7:10am Cherry Blossom." replied Deidara while looking at his new expensive watch.

"Dang man! Sweet watch. Where you get it?"

"Stole it from this lil rich guy in the street. Dumb ass. Seriously who walks in the middle of the night in a ghetto street."

"Well I gotta go. Bye guys!" Sakura went out the door and headed to her place. When she got there she went to take a quick shower and got into her uniform. She looked in the mirror.

'Wow… this looks really nerdy… lets change it a bit.'

'**Yeah! If we cant look ghetto we can look sexy!' **replied inner Sakura**.**

She found another shirt in her drawer that looked like the school shirt, but it was meant to look tight. She wore a red tank top under and you could see it. She undid some of the buttons and you could see her cleavage and it showed her curves perfectly.

She had gotten some Black Hair Streaks the night before that Konan did for her, but then she had to leave . Sakura also had gotten a helix piercing and another one in her eyebrow.

'So much can happen in one night.'

'**No shit.'**

She folded her school shirt up so that she could show some leg. She stood up straight and saw that the end of the skirt passed her finger tip. It was perfect. If she got sent to the office she would gladly explain that the skirt passed her finger tip so it was kind of appropriate.

'**Hell yeah!' **

'They'll think I ma hoe but no man is gettin this lady so easily.' thought Sakura while putting some sneakers on and headed out the door. She took out a breakfast bar she had taken.

She was late, but not late as the last time. Kakashi was taking attendance already.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ha-" he was cut off.

"Here!." Sakura said while standing on the door and heading to where she was sitting the last time. All the guys stared at her and some girls gave her dirty looks, but Sakura gave them a dirty look back. She got to her desk next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan… you-you look amazing…"

"Oh thanks Naruto. So ya like my new look." said Sakura with a smirk.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto forgetting to ask her about yesterday by her looks and beauty.

Sakura felt a tap and turned around.

"Hey Sakura-chan sit next to me in our next class. Ok?"

"Sure Temari-chan." replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah. Nice look."

"Thanks."

Half the class Naruto stared at Sakura. Time went by and the class was over. Jiraiya wasn't in the class but there was a funny looking guy with bushy eyebrows.

Sakura went to sit down next to Temari.

"Hey Temari-chan who's that?"

"Oh that's Might Guy. I guess Jiraiya isn't here. Guy's a weird cool dude."

"Oh. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! Well remember yesterday when we saw you running from the cop with Itachi?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well the guys want to know what's going on."

"Oh… well I'll tell them the truth some other day. So tell me who are you with."

"Oh yeah… let me tell ya. I'm going out with Shika."

"Oh that dude. Sweet."

"Yeah… Tenten and Neji are tighter. Hinata… well she hasn't confessed her love for her crush… but if she did they'd totally go out cuz the dude might be an idiot but he's a really sweet guy."

"Who's this dude?"

"Naruto."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… and Ino's going out with this dude. You don't know him cuz he was absent yesterday, but he's here today. I think his names Sai."

'Sai?! That bastards here?! Shit shit shit!!'

"Um. Ok. What about the Uchiha?"

"Oh him… he barely broke up with this girl named Kira. He said she was getting to clingy, but this other girl Karin is after him. She really wants to go out with him. She was also absent yesterday. I think her father got robed by a guy at night when he was taking a walk."

'**I bet it's the dude Deidara jacked!' **laughed inner Sakura out loud.

'Yeah!'

"And that's all I know from the gang."

"Aight."

"So what have you been doing with your gangbanging?"

"Um… well there's this girl Sasame that wants to join… but we aren't sure. Well I don't trust her, but I think the others kinda do."

"Oh…"

"So how's Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Gaara fine… Kankuro still with his perverted jokes…" said Temari while rolling her eyes.

" Ok…"

They were talking almost all the class period.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

It was time for lunch. There was the 'gang' sitting down while Sakura and Temari headed there way. There was one more person. It was Sai.

Sakura and Temari were sitting down already and Sakura trying to avoid everyone the moment she got there.

"Sakura how do you know my brother? Why hadn't you mention it?" asked the young teen Uchiha.

"I thought it wasn't important." when she spoke Sai immediately turned his attention to Sakura. He knew her.

"S-sa-Sakura? My beautiful ugly? I-is that really y-you? Or am I just dreaming?" said a very confused and shocked Sai.

"MY?! WHAT THE HELL SAI?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?!" yelled a really pissed off Ino while pointing at Sakura.

"N-no!"

"THEN?! EXPLAIN!"

"Well f-first Sakura has to explain to me." everyone turned their head to Sakura.

"Heh-heh-heh… wow… hey Sai… long time no see huh." said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Well you thought wrong." everyone was confused except for Sakura, which of course knew everything of what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WELL I UPDATED 2DAY CUZ MY AUNT DIDN'T WORK… YAY!… IT WAS PEACEFUL AND QUIET…D… WEELLL…

WHAT'S GOING ON?

HOW IS SAI IN THIS?

SAI THOUGHT SAKURA WAS DEAD?

HOW DID THEY KNOW EACH OTHER?

WERE THEY OLD LOVERS OR SOMETHING?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!


	5. Answers?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I'm here again! Yay!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 5. Answer?

_Last Chapter_

"_S-sa-Sakura? My beautiful ugly? I-is that really y-you? Or am I just dreaming?" said a very confused and shocked Sai._

"_MY?! WHAT THE HELL SAI?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?!" yelled a really pissed off Ino while pointing at Sakura._

"_N-no!"_

"_THEN?! EXPLAIN!"_

"_Well f-first Sakura has to explain to me." everyone turned their head to Sakura._

"_Heh-heh-heh… wow… hey Sai… long time no see huh." said Sakura with a sweat drop. _

"_I thought you were dead?"_

"_Well you thought wrong." everyone was confused except for Sakura, which of course knew everything of what was going on._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura what's going on?" asked a really confused Sasuke.

"Um… I guess I need to answer some questions huh."

"Yes. First of all how do you know my brother? And this Sai?"

"This is going to be very hard to explain ya know. I need my time if yall don't mind." said Sakura while folding her arms around her big chest. Everyone else nodded.

'**The bell isn't going to ring anytime soon.' **said inner Sakura with a drowsy face.

'Hell.'

"So I need to go to the bathroom… hey Temari-chan why wont ya go with me?" Sakura said while standing up and Temari followed her. They got to the girls bathroom which was empty and Sakura went to check all the doors if anyone was hiding inside, but there was no one. Temari just stood there.

"So Sakura-chan what's going on?"

"Um… long story short… I knew Sai like two years ago when I was joining the gang and I had to fake my death so he could live his own life… um we were old lovers…"

"Why hadn't you told us?"

"Oh.. You and your bros… well I never kinda had the chance."

"Oh… are you gonna tell them the truth?"

"The 'gang' and Sai? Um… I don't really trust them. They might tell the cops if I tell them all the truth… I don't wanna go behind bars AGAIN for the same reason… I could handle it but… I-I don't wanna leave yous guys. If I do who's gonna have yalls back?"

"I understand… but you can trust them… I know I know… there little goody goody kids and they tell mommy and daddy everything… but if you tell them not to then they wont there good people."

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"We have to go." Temari nodded and both headed to their separate ways to their third class.

Sakura got to her class and noticed that there was an empty seat with all her stuff she needed that she had left at lunch. And next to that seat was Naruto.

'**Great.' **Sakura went to sit down and Naruto glanced at her.

"So Sakura-chan are you going to explain everything?"

"Um… Naruto… I don't really know… I barely met yous guys…"

"Oh… don't worry I wont rush you." said Naruto with his big grin on his face.

"Hey a-are you d-doing anything t-tomorrow?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Um… why?

"I-I was wondering I-if you would like to get some ramen with m-me."

"Um… sure why not… as a date?"

"S-sure! You can call it that." the rest of the day Sakura was thinking on weather to tell them or not. Time passed by fast and she was already in her last class. (to lazy)

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

It was time to go home already. Sakura was outside the school waiting for Itachi. She saw the 'gang' heading towards her.

"So Sakura… when are you going to explain?" asked the young Uchiha.

"When I have the time." suddenly they all saw a black Lamborghini Car heading their way with loud music that played 'Get Like Me by David banner featuring Chris Brown.' (love this song) Sakura knew it was Itachi so she headed for the car leaving everyone confused. She opened the door and looked back at the guys.

"Yes I'm a hooker." said Sakura sarcastically while rolling her eyes and got into the car.

"Hey Teme isn't that your brothers car?"

"Yeah…"

_To Sakura and Itachi _

They were in Sakuras appartment. Itachi waiting for her to get dressed.

"Are you almost finished?!"

"Yeah!" Sakura came into the living room were Itachi was waiting. She was wearing a red shirt, a black short skirt, and some black high heels. She had her hair down with a red clip on her right side to hold her hair.

"How do I look?"

"Hot, sexy, and delicious." Itachi said looking at her down and up with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were on their way to a club and they were going to meet Sasori and Deidara there. Sakura of course had a fake ID and so did the guys.

"So Cherry Blossom have you told them the real you?"

"Hell no."

"Are you gonna tell em who you really are?"

"I guess… so they can fuck off already…"

"What if they tell?"

"Well… I'll just leave."

"Leave were? To who?"

"I got people and places ya now… my uncles a mafia guy… I think he'll help me… he did when I was behind bars."

"Oh… so you are gonna tell em?"

"yup."

"Were here." they both got out of the car and went inside the club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The song Get Ur Freak On by Missy Eliot was playing just when Sakura was on her third drink of vodka. She left the drink grabbed Itachis hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Both of them started dancing.

Sakura was shocking it and Itachi checked her out.

'Damn she looks so sexy dancing like that.' thought Itachi with a smirk.

It was at least 1am already and Sakura wanted to go home already.

'**Good thing there's no school tomorrow.' **

"Weasel!"

"What?"

"I'm tiered already! Lets head home!"

"Sure!"

They said there good byes to Deidara and Sasori who were also heading home. Sasori driving cause Deidara was really drunk.

"Bye Cherry _hic_ Blossom!" waved Deidara dumbly.

"Bye…" Sakura and Itachi got in the car and Itachi set his head in the driving wheel.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Itachi looked at Sakura in the eye.

"What?" Itachi brought his face closer and closer and so did Sakura. Finally they kissed. Itachi licking her lower lip for entrance and Sakura gladly let him in. It was passionate and full of lust. They soon broke apart for air.

"W-what was that for?" asked Sakura With a small blush.

"I like Cherry Blossom."

"I-I li-" she was cut of by another one of his sweet kisses. They broke apart.

"ke you to." said Sakura finishing her last sentence. Itachi started the car and headed to Sakuras appartment. It was quiet the whole ride. Sakura enjoying the moment. They got to her appartment and Sakura looked at Itachi before getting out of the car.

"So… see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure." replied the Uchiha.

Sakura was about to leave when Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. They lasted like that for at least five minutes. They broke apart and Sakura got out of the car giving Itachi a soft smile and headed to her appartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

K PPL… THERE YA HAVE IT….

MY AUNT DIDN'T WORK AGAIN TODAY…

HALF OF ME IF HAPPY…(ITS QUIET)

HALF OF ME IS SAD…(NOT GETIN MONEY)

WELL STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Fight?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

I'M HERE… YES YES I SEE YOUR VERY HAPPY… NAH… I CANT REALY SEE YOU…

WELLLL LETS GO WITH THE STORY!! DUN DUN DUN DUN!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 6.Fight?

_Last Chapter_

"_W-what was that for?" asked Sakura With a small blush._

"_I like Cherry Blossom."_

"_I-I li-" she was cut of by another one of his sweet kisses. They broke apart._

"_ke you to." said Sakura finishing her last sentence. Itachi started the car and headed to Sakuras appartment. It was quiet the whole ride. Sakura enjoying the moment. They got to her appartment and Sakura looked at Itachi before getting out of the car._

"_So… see ya tomorrow?"_

"_Sure." replied the Uchiha. _

_Sakura was about to leave when Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. They lasted like that for at least five minutes. They broke apart and Sakura got out of the car giving Itachi a soft smile and headed to her appartment. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke up at 11am with a big headache.

'Crap… hangover.' just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Sakura weakly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Oh hey Naruto. How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"Oh… um… I kinda peeked in your agenda… he-he-he." said Naruto nervously.

"That's ok… so why you called for?"

"Oh yeah! About our date… you think we can meet up in The Ichiraku Ramen Bar?"

"Sure why not… what time?"

"What about at 2pm today?"

"Sure."

"Alright then see you there! Bye!"

"Bye." with that Sakura hanged up.

'Totally gonna get him for snooping thru my stuff.' thought Sakura while she clutched the phone.

Sakura went to take a shower and got out. She got dressed in a red tube top and Black Capri pants. She let her hair down and wore some Doozi Black Shoes and headed out the door.

She looked at her cell phone that said it was 11:30am. She was headed the abandoned appartment. When she got there she only saw Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey Cherry Blossom, Yeah." said Deidara drowsy.

"Hey guys. Where's Weasel?"

"Oh yeah him… he called and said he was gonna be here late. Oh and dig the new look."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Puppet Man. Oh and that girl Sasame… what up with her?"

"Well she looks pretty good to join… I trust her and so does everybody else. Except you. You're the only one that doesn't like her."

"Its not that I don't like her… its… its just that I don't really… trust her."

"Well everybody does and think she should join. But Unknown (Pein) want everyone's approval. And since you're the only one that hasn't approved we don't know what to do."

"Hn."

"You're starting to sound like Weasel now, yeah."

"…"

"Hey…" Sasori said with a serious face.

"Yeah?"

"There was a drive-by… and…"

"What?! A drive-by! By who?! Who got shot?!"

"Chill ok… there was a drive by here and no one got shot or hurt… we think its gang snake (Orochimarus ppl). And they say they triyin to take our territory."

"Well they'll neva have it." said the pink haired girl.

'Crap! If Weasel finds out I ma go on a date with Naruto he's gonna kill him…'

"Hey Cherry Blossom, yeah."

"What?"

"Have you explained to your 'school friends' who you really are?, yeah."

"Nope… I don't trust them…"

"You don't trust anybody, yeah."

"Yes I do! I trust you, Sasori, Itachi, Temari-chan and her siblings… and some other people in the gang."

"Fine fine… have it your way, yeah." said the blonde while rolling his eyes.

"Lets hang outside the apartment while listening to sum music?, yeah." Sakura and Sasori both nodded and they all headed outside. When they were outside Sasori went to his car that was in front of the apartment to connect his I-pod to the car. The song 'What You Got by Colby O Donis ft Akon' was playing.

"I love this song!" exclaimed the pink haired girl. Just then Itachis car appeared and parked behind Sasoris and got out.

"Hey Weasel!, Yeah…"

"Hey."

"So why you come late today?, yeah."

"Rent prob."

"What happened?"

"They got pissed off cuz they thought it was to late to be outside at that time when we went to the bar."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey Cherry Blossom." said Itachi with a smirk.

"Hey Weasel."

"Unknown said to do a drive by at Orochimarus place." said Itachi while the rest nodded.

They went to get their pistols and rifles, put on their bandanas on cowboy style, and got into Sasoris car.

They headed to Orochimarus place and took out their pistols and rifles out the window and started shooting. They saw that only some started shooting back and at least three guys got shoot. There wasn't anyone innocent in that street so no one that didn't meant to get shoot didn't. They drove back to the appartment and got in.

"That was fast, yeah." said the blonde while the rest nodded.

"We should do that again." said Sakura while taking her bandana off and so did the rest.

"Hey what time is it?"

"Its… ten to two."

"Gotta go! Bye guys! See yous laters!" said Sakura while heading out the door. She was headed to the ramen shop when

'Karin.'

"Hey Cherry Blossom."

"Hey four eyes."

"Its Tweety now… Lets not be mean. Hn. Long time no see huh."

"What the hell do you want."

"We both know that answer… and its me wanting YOU and your gang all dead."

"Well you know that wont happen."

"Lets not be so sure." said Karin with a smirk.

"Was it yous that did the drive-by at our street?"

"Hm… same question goes to you… even tho I already know it was you and your gang that did the drive-by at our street like an hour ago."

"Oh my god… you're not that stupid after all."

"You know I can take my pistol out and shoot your brains out!"

"Bitch… you aint got the balls to do it. Shiiiiiiiiit… yeah right." just then Karin took her pistol out and pointed it at Sakura.

"Go ahead bitch. I've been shoot before and I always survive."

"Lets see if you survive this." said Karin and she shot the way at Sakura.

"You missed bitch… looks like those glasses of yours don't work no more." said Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura got into position of old-fashion fisticuffs and so did Karin. They both started punching each other and both dodged. Sakura hit Karin in the eye that made her glasses brake and swelled up her eye fast. Karin hit Sakura in the jaw that made her bleed a little.

_To Naruto!_

'Were could Sakura-chan be… I knew it… a girl like that would never date a guy like me… I was so stupid…' thought Naruto to himself with a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"Nothing." said Naruto with a sigh. Ayame knew he needed to be by himself so she nodded and left.

"There's two chicks fighting outside! And the pinked haired one is winning!" said a guy that just busted in the Ramen bar.

'Pink hair?! I only know one girl with pink hair and that's Sakura-chan.' thought Naruto.

He got out of the ramen bar and headed towards a small crowd of people surrounding something. He made his way thru the people and saw a red haired girl swinging some bike chains with her right hand.

He saw Sakura in position to get the bike chain when Karin would strike her.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. So he slapped himself. Nope. It was real.

"Sakura-chan?" whispered Naruto. Sakura was bleeding from her lower lip and had some cuts on her arms that Karin had done with a Switchblade knife. Karin had a swollen eye bleeding from her nose and lower lip.

Sakura gave Karin an uppercut and hit Karin's chin and made her stumble so she fell to the ground on her back.

"Ouch." went the crowd.

"Had enough bitch?!"

"auhh." was all Karin could say. Sakura walked to the Ramen shop.

"That is one tough sexy chick." said a guy and of course Sakura heard it, but she ignored it. Soon the crowd started leaving.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard somebody scream so she stopped and turned. It was Naruto running towards her.

"Hey Naruto." said Sakura weakly while holding one of her cuts. Naruto stared at the shape she was. So he hugged her.

"Sorry I'm late… something came up."

"Its ok Sakura-chan… are you alright? Do you want to go to the hospital? Do you need anything?" asked Naruto still hugging her.

"Nah… is your place far?"

"No. its just around the block."

"Well lets go to your place then to heal my wounds."

"Sure!" exclaimed Naruto and carried her bridal style.

"Is it necessary for you to carry me like this?"

"Yes Sakura-chan. Your hurt. You are not in a condition to walk." Sakura just nodded and putted her arms around Narutos neck. Naruto just blushed.

_To the 'gang'!_

The gang was walking heading towards the ramen shop. The only ones that weren't there was Temari and Shika cause they went to their date.

"Hey you guys. Isn't that Naruto and Sakura?" asked the blonde girl while pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah. It is. What is he doing carrying her?" Said the young Uchiha with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!! **

**I LOVE CLIFFTYS…**

**WELLLLLLL……**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT!! **

**OH AND PLEAS REVIEW IF U WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE…**

**AND PLEAS NO FLAMES PPL!!**

**OH N GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLE PLEAS!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

YES I'M HERE!!

LETS GO WITH THE STORY!!

OH YEAH… SAI AINT GONNA BE HERE…

MAIBY HE WILL NEXT CHAPTER….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 7.

_Last chapter!_

"_Is it necessary for you to carry me like this?"_

"_Yes Sakura-chan. Your hurt. You are not in a condition to walk." Sakura just nodded and putted her arms around Narutos neck. Naruto just blushed._

_To the 'gang'!_

_The gang was walking heading towards the ramen shop. The only ones that weren't there was Temari and Shika cause they went to their date. _

"_Hey you guys. Isn't that Naruto and Sakura?" asked the blonde girl while pointing at Naruto._

"_Yeah. It is. What is he doing carrying her?" Said the young Uchiha with a bit of jealousy in his tone._

………………………………**...**

_To Naruto and Sakura!_

Naruto went inside his apartment and laid Sakura in his couch. His appartment wasn't messy or anything. It was actually pretty clean.

'Good thing I cleaned up.' thought Naruto to himself while getting the first aid kit. He went back to his living room were Sakura was playing with her hair.

Knock.

Knock.

"Someone's on the door."

"No shit." said Sakura and wiped the blood of some cuts with a towel.

"Let me go get it."

"Sure." Naruto went to the door and opened it.

"Guys?"

"Hey Naruto. What you doing?" asked the girl in two buns.

"Oh… um… well I'm just here."

"With?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh. With Sakura."

"Why is she with YOU?"

"What do you care Teme?"

"Its just a question Dobe."

"Naruto who is it?!"

"It's the gang Sakura-chan."

"Oh. Tell them to hold on! I'm half naked here!" said Sakura playing around which only made Naruto turn red. Sakura stood up and walked to the door.

"S-Sakura-chan?" asked Tenten.

"Yes?"

"Were you actually half naked?" asked the blonde girl.

"No. I was playing around. Sheesh…"

"What happened to you?" asked Neji.

"What do you mean?"

"Your full of blood."

"Oh this. I… I…. got into a small fight." explained Sakura.

"T-that doesn't l-look like a s-small fight."

"What? Havent yous gotten in a fight before?" asked Sakura and the 'gang' just nodded no.

"Oh… well… as you can see… I'm not a goody goody… and I get into fights frequently."

"We aren't goody goody kids…" said Sasuke.

'**Lets put that to the test bitches!'** said inner Sakura with a smirk.

"Well… if yous say ya isn't… lets hang all today and put it to the test."

"I-I don't l-like the s-sound of t-this."

"Well to bad… let me just clean up and we'll be on our way." said Sakura going to the bathroom.

The 'gang' was in Narutos living room waiting for Sakura. Hinata having a hard time not blushing.

'OMG! I'm in Naruto-kuns apartment… well I always dreamed of being here on another occasion… just the two of us… but this is close enough.'

"The princess is here bitches!" yelled Sakura while walking out the bathroom. The rest just sweat dropped.

"Ok my ladies and fellas get ready to have a lil taste of my life." said Sakura while she clapped her hands together. The rest just nodded. They stood up and followed Sakura out the door.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm… lets go to a club or a bar and start a fight…"

"What?! Are you kidding me were to young to be in places like that! Were to young for kamis sake!" yelled Ino with a horrified face.

"Chill girl… I was playin around… I know yous wouldn't do that…" said Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Lets go to the store. Yous go to the park that's around here ok. Me and Sasugay will go inside and get something."

"Its SASUKE for your information."

"Information, shit'ation… lets just go Uchiha boy… ok if we get caught stealing we'll meet in the park. Ok?"

"Wait a minute. Stealing? I thought we were going to get something."

"Don't be a chicken Uchiha…"

"Ok lets go then." said Sakura while the rest nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke went inside the store unsuspicious. They went to the candy aisle.

"Want Candy?" whispered Sakura to Sasuke.

"I don't like sweets."

"Do you like me?" that question made Sasuke blush so he turned away.

"Hmph." said Sakura and shrugged.

Sakura got some candy and looked around if no one was looking and put the candy inside her pocket. Sasuke noticed so he did the same thing. He was looking around and his hand moving around to see what was good. He didn't notice were he was moving his hand and he touched something warm and soft.

'What's this?' thought Sasuke and turned to see what he was touching. Sakuras hand of course. He looked at her and she was looking at where Sasukes hand was.

"Oh my god Sasuke. If you wanted to hold my hand you should of told me! don't be shy." Sasuke quickly took his hand of hers with a small blush on his face.

"Wanna hold hands again?" asked Sakura with a grin. Sasuke just ignored her.

"Lets get the hell out of here." said Sakura, Sasuke nodded. They were about to head out the door when

"You children have a nice day." said the clerk. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. A bag of candy fell out of Sasukes pocket. She froze when the clerk noticed.

"Trying to steal from my store eh!"

"Run!" yelled Sakura. And they both ran out the store.

"I'll get you brats for that!"

Sakura and Sasuke ran to the park where the 'gang' was.

"How'd it go?" asked Ino.

"Well… Emo Prince here didn't know how to steal candy… it fell out his pocket… if I wasn't there I think he'd be frozen there the whole day before seeing daddy and mommy." said Sakura with no expression on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are for insulting me for that?!"

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno the girl that gots more balls that you! The girl that's had a shity past! The girl that's done many things that no one would believe, bitch! Look at you… you got the life… and you're being a little spoiled brat! Looks like mommy and daddy spoiled you to much!" yelled a pissed of Sakura.

Sasuke and the gang had a shocked expression on their face. They'd never seen her like this.

"I-I am sorry…" mumbled Sasuke.

"Nah… its ok… it should be me apologizing… but its not my thing. I should really control myself…" said Sakura with a sad face. Naruto went to give her a small hug.

"I get you Sakura… what are we going to do next?" said Naruto letting go of Sakura.

"Well who has a sweet ride?"

"Sakura… were to young to drive… we could get arrested if we drive with no license…"

"Well… I havent gotten arrested… hhmm… I know! I'll borrow a friends car." said Sakura while the rest nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were outside a body shop.

"Ew! Its dirty around here!" exclaimed Ino.

They saw a car coming out and Sakura got inside it. It was a Chevy Impala Lowrider.

"Wow… this is a sweet ride. I don't see these kind of cars often just when they pass by my house or apartment." said Neji.

"C'mon! Get in!"

Naruto got in the front with Sakura, while Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata got in the back. They were all squished inside.

"Hey Tenten! Get on Nejis lap so yous can have more space." said Sakura. Tenten nodded and got in Nejis lap. They had a little more space.

"Where a-are we going t-to go?"

"Trash somebody's backyard." said Sakura.

"Whose? How?" asked the coffee haired boy.

"You'll see."

Sakura looked at the clock inside the low rider. It was 10pm now.

"Sakura-chan this is taking to long."

"Naruto… how can I explain… lets see… it was at least 8pm when we started drivin… we've been drivin for at least two hours… yeah I guess you're right. But its now time… you see someone might have seen us… no one will see us know since its like 10pm…"

"So are we going to trash a back yard know?"

"Yes Uchiha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got into a backyard knocking down the fence.

"Ready?" asked Sakura while the rest nodded. Sakura cracked the car and started to drive fast in the backyard ruining the grass and everything.

"Wahoooooooo!" they all yelled. Some light went on.

"Holy crap!" Sakura got the car out of the yard.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… the owners woke up."

"Oh."

"Ok… I'll get yous home… just tell me were yous leave."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura had left everyone home except for Naruto who was next.

"So Sakura-chan. Why were you really fighting with that girl?"

"Oh. That four eyes… well… Naruto… I trust you… so I'll tell you. But you better not tell ANYBODY." said Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan."

"Naruto… I was fighting with her cause… we're enemies… I've been behind bars… and it was all her fault… I trusted her and she betrayed me… that's all I can tell you …"

"I understand…"

"Well we're here."

"Bye Sakura-chan. See you Monday at school." said Naruto while getting out of the car.

"Bye."

Naruto got out of the car, but then went in again and gave a small kiss on Sakuras lips.

"Bye." said Naruto with a small blush. Sakura just smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

EH…

PLEAS REVIEW!

I'LL UPDATE SOON FOR U'S!!

LOLZ…


	8. Reunion!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…!…

I KINDA MADE THIS CHAP 4 FUN…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 8. Reunion!

_Last chapter!_

"_So Sakura-chan. Why were you really fighting with that girl?"_

"_Oh. That four eyes… well… Naruto… I trust you… so I'll tell you. But you better not tell ANYBODY." said Sakura and Naruto nodded._

"_Sure thing Sakura-chan."_

"_Naruto… I was fighting with her cause… we're enemies… I've been behind bars… and it was all her fault… I trusted her and she betrayed me… that's all I can tell you …"_

"_I understand…"_

"_Well we're here."_

"_Bye Sakura-chan. See you Monday at school." said Naruto while getting out of the car._

"_Bye." _

_Naruto got out of the car, but then went in again and gave a small kiss on Sakuras lips._

"_Bye." said Naruto with a small blush. Sakura just smiled._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura woke up at least 11am. She checked her clock that was next to her.

'Oh crap. I over slept.' thought Sakura while setting the clock down.

She got up took a shower and put on a red blouse and some black shorts. She putted her hair in a high ponytail.

'Hmmmm… feels like something gonna happen today… almost like… a reunion…' thought Sakura with a small smile.

'**This gonna be fun.'**

Sakura headed to the apartment where she saw some familiar cars parked in front. She went in the appartment seeing some guys she hadn't seen for some time now.

"Reaper (Hidan), High-Top (Zetsu), Money Man (Kakuzu), and Shark Man! (Kisame of course) How ya fellas been?"

"Cherry Blossom! Fuck… long time no see!" yelled out Hidan while Sakura gave him a small hug.

"What about us?"

"I didn't forget bout yous guys High-Top." said Sakura while giving them all a small hug.

"How you been Cherry blossom?" asked Kakuzu while Sakura was giving him his hug.

"I've been aight. You?"

"Same."

"Dang. Who's this fine lady in front of me givin me a hug?" played around Kisame.

"A forbidden lady." said Sakura with a smirk.

"So how was the trip to U.S?" asked Sakura while sitting down.

The four of them went to the U.S for at least three months. They all did keep in contact and all to see how they were all doing.

"It was aight. We brought some dough from there." said Zetsu with a smirk while taking something out a backpack.

"Dang! You brought coke from the U.S!" yelled Sakura while looking at the coke (drug) with wide eyes.

"Fuck yeah…" said Hidan also looking at the coke.

"What? Are we just gonna stare at it or take a sniff?, yeah." said Deidara who was there also.

"Hey Cherry Blossom isn't you to young?"

"No Puppet Man… you know I've done this before. Hey Weasel are you gonna take a sniff with us?"

"Hell yeah…"

Just then Pein and Konan walked in.

"Hey Unknown, God's Angel (Konan). Just in time to take a sniff on the dough these guys brought from the U.S, yeah." said Deidara while holding a bag of coke up.

"Cherry Blossom."

"Yes Unknown?"

"We heard you got into a fight with four eyes Tweety. Is it true?"

"Yes God's Angel. Its true." replied Sakura with a smirk. The rest of the Gang turned to see Sakura.

"Did you kick that bitches ass?, yeah."

"Hell yeah! She couldn't even shoot me." laughed out loud Sakura. The Gang just smirked.

"Well lets sniff this as a celebration for Cherry Blossoms victory!" yelled out Kisame.

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

"Oh yeah." said Hidan with a sort of smile/smirk.

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

_Sniff. _

There was a lot of sniffing around in there. They all had at least a smile or smirk. Even Itachi. They would do this once in a while. Not EVERYDAY. Just to relax a bit. Of course they weren't addicted to it. Deidara was once, but the gang helped him out. But they still let him have his times. (lolz)

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

'Oh yeah.' thought Sakura to herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They were all sitting down wide eyed and speechless.

"Dang… t-that shit w-was sweet!" Sakura broke the silence.

"Hell yeah." replied Pein

Sakura was sitting down just looking around like a super active kid that just had eaten a bag of sugar. (lolz)

"I'm gonna go take a walk folks." said Sakura while standing up and the gang nodded. She got out the door and headed towards the park.

She saw familiar people. Of course it was the 'gang'.

'**Shesh. Do these kids always hangout?' **

She passed by them trying to hide her face with her right hand as they passed. Naruto knew that scent. So he stopped and so did the 'gang'.

"Sakura-cha?" said Naruto with a curious face. Sakura of course was still pretty high so she turned around.

"Oh my god! H-how you find me?! What a coincidence!" said Sakura still wide eyed and a little shaky.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" asked Ino with a kinda worried face.

"Me! Um. Yeah. Better than never! Wellllllllll… I got to go now! See you buddies at schoo tomorrow!" said Sakura while waving and walking away fast.

"That was weird." said Tenten while the rest nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Sakura was in her house already. Thankly she was safe when she got there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**K THANKS 4 READING!**

**YEAH IT WAS PRETTY SHORT…**

**PLEAS REVIEW!**

**SAKURA WAS HIGH LOLZ…**


	9. Annoyin Time!

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO…_

_SORRY I KINDA TOOK A WHILE…_

_I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY THESE DAYS… T.T_

_BUT HEY I'M HERE ARENT I!!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Black, Red, and a Cloud?_

_Chapter 9. Annoyin Time!_

_Last Chap._

"_Sakura-cha?" said Naruto with a curious face. Sakura of course was still pretty high so she turned around._

"_Oh my god! H-how you find me?! What a coincidence!" said Sakura still wide eyed and a little shaky._

"_Are you ok Sakura-chan?" asked Ino with a kinda worried face._

"_Me! Um. Yeah. Better than never! Wellllllllll… I got to go now! See you buddies at schoo tomorrow!" said Sakura while waving and walking away fast._

"_That was weird." said Tenten while the rest nodded._

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

_Sakura was in her house already. Thankly she was safe when she got there._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura got up by the alarm clock.

"To early." said Sakura drowsily while getting up. It was at least 7am.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and got into her 'sexy school uniform'. Yes she had even given her school look a name. She brushed her hair leaving it down, ate a quick breakfast, put on her usual sneakers and headed out the door.

She wouldn't be late that day for school. She'd be right on time. And she did it for a special reason.

'**Annoyin time!**'

'Hell yeah… these kids better get used to getting detentions often caused by muah!'

Sakura of course new Kakashi would be late from some comments the 'gang'. So she'd have time to start her plan.

She opened the school doors and headed for her classroom. The students were all talking and out of seat. Gladly no one saw her coming in cause she didn't make a sound.

She spotted the 'gang' talking to each other. Except for Sasuke who was trying to avoid his fan girls.

'This is gonna be hard…'

Soon she saw the fan girls leave and shrieking. Probably Sasuke said something to them.

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnn_." she whispered into his ear as he froze by her hot breath in his ear and neck.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes! The one and only! You better knew it!" said Sakura while sitting next to him. He was shocked at first how she was being seductive and then just her normal self.

"Hn."

"Wow. You're so similar to your bro."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it when people say that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I said because."

"Why?"

"…" Sasuke was really annoyed now.

"Hey there's Sakura-chan… with Teme…" said Naruto looking at their direction with a bit of jealousy in his voice. So the 'gang' walked over to them.

"Oh hey guys! Hey Naruto-_kuuun_." said Sakura while looking up at them and giving Naruto a smirk.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" replied the blonde boy with a grin.

"So Sasuke have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?" asked Neji.

"Hn." was all the Uchiha could say. Sakura looked at him in awe.

"Oh my god emo prince! Today's your birthday?! Why hadn't you mention it?" asked Sakura as she saw some fan girls giving her glares for calling him that. Sasuke was confused. One minute she's calling him Sasuke-KUN and the next emo prince? But he just ignored it.

"Don't feel like doing anything."

"I can give you a lap dance. If you want?" asked the pink haired girl while Sasuke turned red and the 'gang' looked shocked at her. She swears she saw fire on his fan girls eyes.

"What? I was playin around!"

"Well sometimes you go to far you know Sakura-chan…"

"Yes. Yes I do go to far sometimes Temari-chan, but its cool seein your faces!" laughed out loud Sakura.

Just then Kakashi came in.

"Alright students settle down! Sorry I'm late but-" he was cut off.

"Save your breath Kakashi!" yelled out Naruto.

"Alright then… pleas take out your book Fahrenheit 451 book by Ray Bradbury." Said Kakashi while taking his out to and started reading it. of course not! He had his ichi ichi paradise book inside of the other book and it seemed like he was reading it but actually no.

They all took out their book and started reading it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At least twenty minutes had passed since they'd been reading the book.

"Alright! Well start reading out loud." (yeah kinda elemantaryish but hey… my story…)

"Why don't you start Naruto? Read the Brief Summary." said Kakashi and Naruto nodded and started reading.

"Guy Montag is a fireman whose job it is to burn books as part of the state's agenda to suppress knowledge and free thinking and encourage conformity and complacency. Montag performs his duties without-"

"Ppsssttt! hey Naruto-kun where are we?" whispered Sakura.

"Here." replied Naruto while pointing to where he had stopped. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued.

"question until three people make him realize that something is missing: A young neighbor whose unique view of the world causes him to-"

"Pppppssstttt! Naruto-kun I dropped my pencil! Mind if you pick it up for me?" whispered Sakura to Naruto. Naruto just nodded the pencil was to his right and so was Sakura. Again Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

When Naruto bend down Sakura made a slurping.

"Oh yeah Babe! Stop teasing me!" yelled out Sakura with some moans Naruto Got back up his face representing a tomato with wide eyes. Everyone turned around to see.

"BOTH OF YOUS GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" yelled out Kakashi while pointing to the door.

"But-but… I-I… it-" Naruto was cut off.

"Oh my god! Thanks you did us a favor." said Sakura while standing up, grabbing her school supplies and grabbing Narutos school tie (Yes they had ties) pulling him by the tie gently towards her for him to follow her. Narutos face of course flushed.

Every guy looked at Sakura in awe how she looked. Her hips moving side to side and the way her hair moved along with her hips.

This is how most of the guys pictured her.

They pictured her in slow motion. Her hips moving side to side with her hair blowing back. The background a mist of pink with her image sparkling. And with the song 'Go Girl' by PitBull was playing outside the school and Sakuras hips moved to the beat while she walked. So that's how they imagined her. Some guys were practically drooling. And some girls glared at her that she was getting all the guys attention.

Sakura opened the door and got out of the classroom along with Naruto. And the guys snapped out of there illusination. (Sp?)

Sakura and Naruto were outside the class both sitting on the floor next to each other.

"Why d-did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get us kicked out of the classroom."

"Eh. I was bored. Seriously."

"That's all?"

"Kinda yeah…"

"So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm… got a myspace?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Add me."

"Sure. I'll put you in my top." said Naruto with a grin.

"I'll put ya on my top to." said Sakura with a soft smile.

"So what's your favorite song?"

"Um… tough question… my favorite song… is… Corazon by Prima J."

"What does Corazon and Prima mean?"

"Oh its in Spanish. Well not the entire song… but Corazon means heart… and Prima means cousin… see the girls that sing it are cousins. How bout yours?"

"Mines… Photograph by Nickelback."

"Oh… I think I've heard it…"

"So Sakura-chan… who's the real you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're not an average girl… something in your eyes tell me something about you but I'm not sure what it is."

"Of course I'm not an average girl… and that thing you see in my eyes… is suffer, hate, love, lust, avenge… I've done tons of things in my past I regret… and the ones I don't regret are one of the small best times of my life…"

"Oh… but can you tell me? I can help…"

"No Naruto-kun… no one can help me know… its to late… I've seen something's at a really young age I wasn't supposed to see…"

"Like what?"

"Blood… blood splattered everywhere… deaths right in front of me… and some even caused by me…" said Sakura with her eyes closed and her head resting in the wall and Naruto shocked of what she said.

"Caused by you?"

"Yes…"

"W-why?"

"I'm tellin ya to much bout me…"

"And why cant you?"

"I'll regret it one day…"

"What? Why?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan… speak to me… tell me everything… I-I'll help in any way I can…"

"I wish I could…"

"But you can te-" he was cut of by the bell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was in her second class next to Temari.

"What up with the long face girl?" asked Temari with a worried tone and face.

"Nothing… hey are you going to be at your crib today around 5pm?"

"Yeah… why?"

"You think I can come over?"

"Sure. You're always welcomed. You know that." said Temari with a soft smile. Sakura gave her a soft smile back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 'gang' was sitting the lunch room already. They started eating and then talking about the classes and way how Sakura and Naruto got kicked out of the classroom.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You haven't touched your food since we got here." said Ino.

"Oh. Nah. Nothings wrong."

"C'mon my beautiful ugly… I know that face…" said Sai.

"Will you stop calling her that." suggested Ino.

"Well what else should I call her?"

"Um… hmm… hard question… how about… I don't know… Sakura?!" yelled out Ino.

"Ok…"

"Hey Sai… how come you aren't that eager to find out your question about Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Cause I know this is all probably a dream or something. And I'll wake."

"Um… Sai… this isn't a dream… I'm actually ALIVE…"

"No… my beautiful ugly died…"

"Hey Sai… how did 'your beautiful ugly' die then?" asked Sasuke.

"She got shoot by a drive-by."

"Um… Sai… I Survived that. I always survive every bullit… its eather cause I'm lucky or the devil doesn't want me in his crib."

"Who woudnt like you in their house." mumbled Naruto loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at him and raised an eyebrow excluding Sakura of course.

"What?"

"Never mind…" replied Tenten.

Just then Karin walked up to the 'gang'.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled out Karin while placing her arms in his neck.

"GET OFF ME NOW."

"Hey four eyes… never knew you came here… oh… your purple eye hasn't gotten any better…"

"You little bitch… you're going to pay for this!" yelled out Karin while pointing at her purple eye.

"Hn… so you're a little fan girl in the real world huh."

"Shut up!"

The 'gang' was confused.

"You two know each other?" asked Shika.

"Yeah… four eyes here been on the corner… she my hoe… I ma lady pimp."

"You little bitch! I'm not your hoe! You know what you really are!"

"Oh! You havent told em who you really are huh… well I can tell them you know! This here is a criminal… she's been in place and done things yous wont belive."

"Shut up. don't listen to her."

"Hah! This here is a girl nicknamed Cherry Blossom! Ask for her in the ghetto streets and they'll tell you all!"

"Karin will y-you just shut u-up."

"Oh. What do we have here! The little shy one's speaking! At last! You took forever you know."

"Karin… shut t-the hell u-up. You have n-no right t-to be telling u-us anything a-about Sakura-chans life… she c-can tell u-us when she wants t-to."

"O-oh r-really?" said Karin making fun of Hinata by the way she stuttered.

Hinata stood up and faced Karin.

"What? Are you going to hit me?"

"N-no…" said Hinata with shame.

"Well I am!" yelled Karin as she punched Hinata in the cheek that made Hinata fall to the ground. The 'gang' immediately ran over to Hinata in the floor.

"That's it bitch!" yelled out Sakura pissed off that Karin had punched Hinata just for standing up for her.

Sakura then gave Karin an uppercut like she did the last time they met. Karin just stumbled.

"I'll get you one day Cherry Blossom!" yelled out Karin while leaving and massaging her jaw.

Sakura went over to Hinata and the teachers nowhere to be find.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura. Hinata just nodded so Sakura gave her a small hug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was in her last class not paying attention.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Wha? Who called me?"

"Me."

"Oh. Hey teacher. Whats up?"

"Um. Sakura I'm not a friend for you to speak to me like that and I have a name."

"Oh. Aight Mrs.Yuhi."

"Its Ms's for you."

"Not for a while since you'd been flirting with that Mr.Sarutobi Asuma dude."

"Excuse me young lady! One more word out of that mouth and you're out of my class."

"What you know its true… stop hiding it. don't be shy! Admit it! Tell the whole world!"

"That's it young lady out of my classroom!"

Sakura got out and waited for the bell to ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

'Not so much waiting.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was on the apartment with the real gang.

"Hey good boy! (Tobi) how you been?"

"Tobi been a good boy. And happy to see Cherry Blossom beautiful than ever!"

"Aw. Thanks dude."

"How was your day at school Cherry Blossom?" asked Itachi.

"It was aight, but got kicked out two classes and in a small ass fight." said Sakura and Itachi chuckled.

"Are you one of my bros fan girls?"

"Hell no! I aint doin that shit. Pleas…"

"Hn."

"Hn you toooooooooooo!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was on her way to Temaris place when she saw Shika walking ahead.

"Hey Shika."

"Hey Sakura."

"So what were you doing?"

"Oh. I was on Temaris place and I'm barely heading to my house."

"Oh."

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything Temari really likes?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Its going to be our anniversary soon… and… well you know."

"Oh. Aight. Well… she likes… bracelets and stuff like that."

"Jewelry?"

"No! Well… only some kinds of jewelry… like a bracelet or necklace. Oh! You know what will be percect!"

"What?"

"A locket…"

"A locket?"

"Yeah… and you should sing her a song…"

"Which one?"

"Look I know her favorite songs… I can give em to you… and you decide which one you want to sing to her. Aight?"

"Sure… thanks a lot… you know… you're not that bad like people say… you're a great friend."

"Yeah… well you better make Temari happy… she haves a bad past… love her and comfort her… oh and remember… break her heart and I'll break EVERY single bone in you."

"You got it."

"Aight. Bye."

"Bye."

They headed their separate ways. Sakura was outside and heard some screams. So she just busted in.

"Why do I allways have to be the responsible one around here?! Why do yous allways have to be so immature?! I cant stand this anymore!" busted Temari out with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"I guess you're not that much good of a big sister!" yelled Kankuro back.

"What?! Me?! You think I'm the problem?! Yea right! And you Gaara! I never expected this from you!"

"Well you can never expect anything…"

"Just shut up!" yelled Kankuro.

"No Kankuro… you shut up. Respect your big sis!" yelled Sakura already pissed off they made Temari cry.

Temari went to her room and Sakura fallowed her.

"What happened girl?"

"Those dombass are getting into trouble with some gangbangers…"

"Don't worry… I gots their back and you knew it…"

"Thanks Sakura-chan… but I don't want nobody to get hurt…"

"No prob." Sakura gave Temari a hug and wiped a tear away.

"Let me go talk to those dumbass's… aight?" said Sakura and Temari nodded.

Sakura went to the living room where Gaara and Kankuro were with their arms crossed.

"Hey…" she said sitting down.

"Hey…" they both said at the same time.

"Why were yous fighting?"

"Cause Temaris crazy." said Gaara with a small frown.

"Hey she might be crazy, but she loves you both and I do to… you better knew it."

"If yous are so worried why wont you stay in your own bussines." said Kankuro also with a frown.

"What do you mean stay in our own business? Hello! We're supposed to be in your business. We all up on ya grill." laughe Sakura out loud.

"Well… that's no fun… why cant we be all up on yous business?" asked Gaara.

"Why? Cause we are ladies… you cant be messing with us… so who these dudes messing with yous?"

"Some guys from the gang Hawk…"

"Oh… I know that gang… four eyes is in it…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL THERE YOU GO…**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WELL STICK ROUND 4 MA NEXT CHAP!**

**PLEAS REVIEW!**


	10. Not A Dream

I DON'T OWN NARUTO… 

HERES MY NEXT CHAP…

YOU SHOULD B VERY HAPPY I'M EVEN UPDATEING… -.-… 

I WAS SUPPOSE 2 UPDATE THIS YESTERDAY…

BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 10. Not A Dream

_Last Chap._

"_What do you mean stay in our own business? Hello! We're supposed to be in your business. We all up on ya grill." laughed Sakura out loud._

"_Well… that's no fun… why cant we be all up on yous business?" asked Gaara._

"_Why? Cause we are ladies… you cant be messing with us… so who these dudes messing with yous?"_

"_Some guys from the gang Hawk…"_

"_Oh… I know that gang… four eyes is in it…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So that whore is in it?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah… so is her bro Kabuto… they call him… I think kasper…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… know go apologize to Temari-chan… both of you. NOW." said Sakura with a serious face and both boys nodded. They stood up and went to Temaris room.

"Temari-chan these guys want to tell you something."

"Temari… we're sorry…" they both said at the same time.

"Its alright…" Temari gave them a soft smile.

"Um Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Temari-chan?"

"Me and the gang are going to meet up at the ramen shop to celebrate Sasukes birthday… want to come along?"

"Sure…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari and Sakura were on their way to the Ramen shop.

"So… anything new?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah… its going to be Shikas and my anniversary soon."

"Oh… have you thought what yous are gonna do?"

"Mmm… no… we haven't really talked about it. But still I hope he remembers."

"Oh… don't worry I'm sure he will." said Sakura with a small smile.

They got to the Ramen shop where the 'gang' was. They where laughing and joking around.

"Hey its Sakura-chan and Temari-chan!" yelled out Ino.

Sakura saw a boy turn quickly when he heard their names. he couldn't believe who it was.

"Cherry Blossom, Temari?"

"Dog Man?"

"I cant believe its you!"

"Yeah me to!"

"How ya been lately?" asked Temari.

"Fine. Fine. Yous?"

"Same…" said Sakura and Temari.

"So you came back from the U.S already?"

"Yup."

"What you did there?"

"Hanged around with some Cholos in California. Got kicked out of my other high school. So I decided to come back."

"Wait a minute. You two know each other? How?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yeah… we know each otha. I hanged with his sis and one day she introduced us to him and we started hanging… until he had to move to the U.S. and how do yous know each other?" asked Sakura.

"Well… he used to go to Konoha high with us… but he moved." said Tenten.

They where all sitting down and talking.

"Hey Sai."

"Yes Sakura?"

"You still this is all a dream?"

"Kinda… yeah…"

"Well I'm gonna tell you the truth. Ok?"

"Sure."

They both stood up and headed outside.

"Where you going honey?" asked Ino.

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Sakura and Sai were outside sitting in a small bench there was next to the ramen shop.

"Why Sakura?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fake your death?"

"To keep you safe."

"What?"

"I'll tell you everything… you see… I was hanging around with some people (Akatsuki of course). Those people had enemies. Those enemies found out I was hanging with the other people. So they decided to get me… but they knew the otha people would have my back. So they decided to attack you."

"I see."

"Wait I'm not finished yet. Remember the drive-by?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… that bullet was met for you… but I blocked it… they took me to the hospital and the people I was hanging with… I told them to tell you I died so you could start your life with someone else…"

"Oh… so that blonde dude was one of the people you hanged out with huh." said Sai and Sakura nodded. A small tear fell down her face so Sai held her in his arms.

"I-I… I've could've told you we were over but I was so stupid!" yelled Sakura still in Sai's arms. The 'gang' came out to see what was going on. Sakura got free out of Sai's arms. She wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Temari.

"N-nothing really… lets go back inside now…" said Sakura while standing up and the rest nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were inside the ramen shop talking and laughing. They sang Sasuke a birthday song and got some cake.

Sakura stood up heading out the door.

"Where you going Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Just going to take some fresh air…"

"Alright." replied Naruto with his grin.

Sakura got out the door sitting on the small bench. She took a cigarette out and lighted it. She started smoking it to relax a bit.

_Puff. _

She blew smoke rings. She suddenly heard someone's foot steps.

'Itachi.'

"Hey Cherry Blossom." he said while taking a seat next to her. It was pretty dark, it was at least 8pm.

"Hey Weasel. What are ya doin here?"

_Puff._

"Eh. My rents gave me a hundred bucks to tell my bro 'Happy Birthday'… and so that's why I'm here… you?"

"What about me?"

"Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"Eh. Needed to take a smoke… want one?"

"Sure." said Itachi while Sakura handed him a cigarette and gave it to Itachi. He got close to her for her to light it.

"There ya go." she said while lighting Itachis cigarette.

"So…"

_Puff._

"So what?"

"Got anything to talk about?"

"Wow… never thought you were a talking person…"

"I'm not… I'm just bored…"

"Well… I do kinda got something to talk about…"

"What is it?"

_Puff._

"O-our kiss… the last time we went to the club… remember?"

"Of course… what about it?"

"What did it mean to you?"

"…"

_Puff._

"When You Look at me Tell me what do you see Beyond these green eyes So much more to me Simplicity… I'll wipe off my makeup Take off my pretty clothes I'll let my hair down baby Yeah… I can be natural…"

"Cherry Blossom… you know I don't like showing my emotions…"

"Why? Is it cause you care about what people say?"

"No… I would lose my respect…"

"Emotions or no emotions you know everybody would respect you…"

_Puff._

Just then Sasuke came out of the Ramen shop.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke. Happy birthday…"

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Cant I be talkin to one of my friends?"

"Hn. What are you doing her Sakura? Why are you smoking? You're to young."

"I'm here talkin to ya bro… I'm smoking cause I feel like it… and c'mon to young… you gotta learn how to live the life Sasuke…"

"Yeah Sasuke… you should listen here to Cherry Blossom…"

"Shut up."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll make you shut up then."

"Go ahead." said Itachi with a smirk.

Sasuke was about to hit Itachi when Sakura caught his hand.

"Sakura."

"Quit being a dumbass Sasuke…"

"Let go."

"No."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OMG!

WAT WILL HAPPEN IF SAKURA DOESN'T LET GO?

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!

PLEAS REVIEW…

IF U DON'T…

WELL…

U'LL REGRET IT…

ND BE HAUNTED…

YEA HAUNTED!


	11. Trust?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…

I DECIDED 2 CONTINUE…

I WANT TO THANK

i maself

The Hiccanator!

a thousand cranes

blossomheartxoxo

Silver Blood Vampress

TaintedCherryBlossom

Starlit.kiss7

Vampires-Gaara-and-Sakura-girl

My name is

And 2 ppl that review every chapter

JAIME

N

Harunosakura

Love n respect 2 all of yous!

The rest that didn't review…

Well… F.U (lol)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 11. Trust?

_Last Chap._

"_Yeah Sasuke… you should listen here to Cherry Blossom…"_

"_Shut up."_

"_What if I don't?"_

"_I'll make you shut up then."_

"_Go ahead." said Itachi with a smirk._

_Sasuke was about to hit Itachi when Sakura caught his hand._

"_Sakura."_

"_Quit being a dumbass Sasuke…"_

"_Let go."_

"_No."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Sakura… I'm inches away from punching him and you're trying to stop me?"

"Well that's what it looks like. No."

"Pretty much." replied Sasuke. He brought his arm down next to him.

"I'll see you later Cherry Blossom."

"Sure thing Weasel."

_Puff._

Itachi walked away while Sakura and Sasuke were still standing there.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Stop you from what?"

"Hitting my brother."

"Lets see here… first of all he's your older bro and you gotta respect him… second of all he's my homie and we got each others back. Ya got that?"

_Puff._

"Hn."

"Ya gotta stop hn'ing…"

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Do you trust us?"

"Eh… kinda…"

"Kinda? Why?"

"You see… its hard for me to trust people…"

_Puff._

"What about Itachi?"

"We have a special connection… and we've been friends for some time now."

"How long have you known Itachi?"

"Since… I was thirteen…"

"Do you know why he hadn't introduced us?"

"Um… I think he didn't want me to get close to you."

"Why?" asked Sasuke Sakura just shrugged.

"Lets go back inside…" said Sakura dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. She went back in the Ramen shop and Sasuke fallowed.

Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan… why do you smell like cigarette?" asked Naruto, Sakura just shrugged.

"Tell me somethin about you Naruto."

"Like what?"

"Like… family… past… stuff like that…"

"Well I have an older brother."

"You do?" said Sakura while grabbing her drink.

"Yeah… his name is Pein." said Naruto. Sakura almost chocked when she heard him say this.

"Wait… Pein is your brother?"

"Yup."

'They have different personality's, but they do kinda look alike.' thought Sakura to herself.

"You ok Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… yeah."

"Do you know my brother?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Um… I'll tell you in another occasion. Aight?"

"Sure…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was in her appartment ready to go asleep.

It was at least 10pm and she was hell tired. She began falling asleep slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke up at 4am by the sirens of a police car.

"Wow. that's a record… this early and people already starting problems huh." said Sakura to herself drowsily while getting up.

She went to the living room and turned on the TV flipping thru channels.

"Nothing to see her."

So she went to her laptop and got on myspace.

"Lets see here…" she logged on and checked her friend request. She had at least sixty friend request. She accepted them all. They were mostly from boys.

She found a certain someone. Well lets say someone's. the 'gang' had gotten her myspace. Probably Naruto told them her URL or something.

She accepted them all. Sakura had a lot of friends. She was well known in the streets of course.

She was checking her messages. Of course she had a lot and she replied. She wasn't a bitch n just ignored them. They all loved getting messages and comments from her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was all ready for school. So she headed out the door.

She saw tons of boys looking at her as she made her way to her locker.

"Hey pretty lady." said a boy while bringing his right hand to her locker and bringing his weight to his right hand. Sakura was just leaning against the lockers.

"Hey. Do I know ya?"

"Well… no… but if you want we can start knowing each other."

"Ya think I'm that stupid you little playboy?"

"What?"

"That's right… I've been with fellas like you… and let me tell you… they never see me again like they used to." said Sakura with a smirk. The guy just left with a frown that he couldn't hook up with Sakura.

Sakura walked and heard someone screaming.

"C'mon Tsunade! I wont do it again!" yelled out Naruto while running away from Tsunade that was stomping.

Sakura turned around and just saw Narutos face looking back and then in front of him and tripped so he fell on top of Sakura. Both of them on the ground.

With the pressure of Naruto on top of Sakura some buttons broke so Naruto got a pretty good view. Sakura of course still had her tank top but she froze.

Sakura of course wasn't flat. she was actually had very husky boobs. When she was at least twelve she was really flat, but then she started developing pretty fast when she joined the gang.

"S-sorry S-Sakura-chan!" said Naruto sounding stuffy because he was holding his nose so the blood wouldn't spill on her.

"Um… its ok Naruto just get off me." said Sakura with her face really red.

Everyone that was there started whispering. Sakura and Naruto got up. Sakura gave Naruto a slap in the head.

"Next time be more careful." said Sakura with a small frown.

"What? Is this a church o somethin?" asked Sakura to everybody that was whispering.

"Naruto go clean that nose up and meet me at my office after school… you to Sakura…" said Tsunade and both nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was in her first class with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura. Do you know what Tsunade wants to talk about?"

"No… what did you do that got her angry?"

"Um… nothing THAT bad…"

"Alright then…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was in lunch with the 'gang' sitting down.

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened this morning?" asked Temari.

"What? Why?"

"Guys keep saying 'Did you see what happened this morning with Sakura-chan?' or 'I wish I was that dude.' stuff like that." said Tenten.

"Oh that… ask Naruto…" said Sakura with a smirk. Everyone turned their heads to Naruto.

"Eh… well I fell on top of Sakura by accident…"

"And he got a good view." said Sakura.

"W-what?!" yelled out Naruto.

"You kno you enjoyed it." said Sakura while poking her lunch.

"W-well…"

"C'mon… you cant say no. Wh-what the fuck is this?" asked Sakura while still poking her lunch.

"I thinks its supposed to be meat loaf…" said Ino.

"Well looks like shit to me." snorted Sakura that made the 'gang' laugh a bit.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Temari-chan?"

"What the heck is that?" asked Temari while pointing to her upper part of her right boob. Since some of her buttons on her school had popped you could see her under shirt and more of her chest.

"Oh this?" asked Sakura also pointing to her upper right boob.

"Yeah." said Temari and the 'gang' turned to see what it was.

"Is that a red cloud?" asked Neji.

"Yeah." replied Sakura.

"Why a red cloud? Is it real?" asked Sasuke.

"Cause I like red clouds… and yes it's a real tattoo." said Sakura

"Aren't you to young to get one?" asked Shika.

"I'm to young for everything… now everybody stop looking at my chest… I feel uncomfortable." said Sakura while crossing her arms trying to cover her chest and turning her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura and Naruto were waiting outside Tsunade's office.

"Naruto Tsunade will take you in now." said Shizune with a small smile and Naruto nodded. He got in Tsunade's office.

"Ah… Naruto."

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Why were you on myspace in school?"

"Um… I just wanted to check my messages…"

"Don't you have a computer at home?"

"Yes…"

"Then why couldn't you wait?"

"Because I couldn't…"

"Well next time think what you're about to do. And don't do it again."

"Yes Tsunade…"

"Alright you can leave now." said Tsunade, Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

"Sakura you can go in now." said Shizune. Sakura just stood up and went inside the office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes… 'Cherry Blossom'." Sakura had a shocked face that Tsunade knew her gang name.

"How you kno they call me that?"

"Pretty obvious don't you think… Sakura I know who you really are."

"Oh really… you ain't so stupid… so what you kno bout me?"

"Well I know you are a gang banger. You've committed many crimes. You've been arrested more than eleven times. You've been in Juvi once."

"How do you kno that?"

"I know more than that. You're in the gang 'Akatsuki' am I correct?"

"Yea… you havent answered my question yet."

"Well you see… I have this old fried. Orochimaru… and we met up and he told me what was going on in his life… and then he told me about you."

"What did he tell you about me?"

"He told me all of that, that I've just mentioned…"

"Oh…"

"You know I can just call the police and tell them. But no. I want to help you."

"No its alright. You don't have to help me."

"Yes Sakura. I do have to."

"Why wont you help someone else?"

"Sakura… you're the only person in this school with problems that big."

"I don't have problems…"

"Yes you do. I know that your parents failed. How do you survive?"

"I'll tell you but don't call the cops on me."

"Alright. I wont tell."

"My uncle… he's a mafia guy… he pays me if I kill someone for him…"

"Oh my god Sakura… that must be hard for you."

"Actually no… he pays me around two grand for every person."

"That's a lot of money."

"Yeah… it is… so can I leave now?"

"Sure. But if you need any help come and talk to me. Alright?"

"Sure." with that Sakura got out of the office and got out of school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WELL… THANKS FOR READING…

PLEAS REVIEW…

SEE YA NEXT TIME!

OVER N OUT!


	12. What?

WELL…

WE MEET AGAIN…

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 12. What?

_Last Chap._

"_I don't have problems…"_

"_Yes you do. I know that your parents failed. How do you survive?"_

"_I'll tell you but don't call the cops on me."_

"_Alright. I wont tell."_

"_My uncle… he's a mafia guy… he pays me if I kill someone for him…"_

"_Oh my god Sakura… that must be hard for you."_

"_Actually no… he pays me around two grand for every person."_

"_That's a lot of money."_

"_Yeah… it is… so can I leave now?"_

"_Sure. But if you need any help come and talk to me. Alright?"_

"_Sure." with that Sakura got out of the office and got out of school._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Sakura was heading the apartment to meet the real gang.

"Hey Cherry Blossom."

"Hey Weasel…"

"I was wondering if we could talk…"

"Um. Sure."

"Can I tag along?, yeah."

"No Clay man."

"C'mon, yeah."

Itachi and Sakura headed out the door.

"Want a smoke?" asked Itachi while taking a pack of cigarettes out.

"Sure."

Itachi took a lighter out and lighted both cigarettes.

_Puff._

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"You know what I mean."

"…"

_Puff._

"I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk last time."

"Its ok. Really."

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" asked Itachi and Sakura gave him a hug resting her face in his chest. Itachi of course hugged her back.

She felt safe in his arms. She felt comfortable. She felt all the bad things go away in his arms. She felt a lot of emotions inside of her.

He loved the way she was small and fitted in his arms. Yet she had so much inside. He wanted to be like this forever. He loved that little feeling he got when they were so close to each other.

"Actually… yeah."

"What is it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was walking to the park where she told Shika to met her.

"Hey Shika."

"Oh hey Sakura."

"Here are Temari-chans favorite songs." said Sakura while handing him a CD.

"Thanks. Oh and… Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to explain the real you? Everyone's curious you know."

"Hm… well… I-I… don't really kno. But I'll tell yous one day. Aight?"

"Sure. See you laters then. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura was heading towards Tamaris place.

She opened the door with an extra key Temari had given her.

"Hey guys." said Sakura while getting Kankuro in a headlock and then realizing him.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Kankuro with a small smile.

"So any troubles with these dudes Temari-chan?" asked Sakura while messing Gaara's hair.

"Hey." said Gaara while trying to fix his hair.

"Naw… they've ok." replied Temari while sitting down at their couch.

"Hey Sakura… I wanted to ask you about that gang." said Kankuro with a serious face.

"Snake?"

"I thought they were called 'Hawk'." said Gaara.

"Well… yes… but this is how it works. The WHOLE gang is called 'Snake', but they divide into groups. Like 'Hawk' is one of their many groups."

"Oh…" both boys said.

"Well I got to go now." said Sakura heading to the door.

"Why leaving so soon? You barely got here." said Temari while getting up from the couch.

"I got to think some things out… I'll see yous tomorrow. Alright?"

"Fine. But get home soon. I think it might rain." said Temari while looking out the window.

"Yeah…" said Sakura while she closed the door.

She was walking on the park, it was actually pretty lonely. She was thinking of all the things she had done in the past and wished she could change it all.

'Why does all of this have to happen to me?'

'**I think its called DESTINY…' **

'Oh you back huh.'

'**Yes. I kno you missed me.'**

'What if I can change DESTINY…'

'**You shouldn't mess with Destiny.'**

'You might be right… for once.'

'Hmph…' said Inner Sakura while crossing her arms.

_Wham!_

Sakura fell to the ground with a big headache. Someone had hit her on the head with something hard.

"Ouch…"

"That's how I always wanted to see you."

"Four eyes?"

"I said its Tweety from now on." said Karin while holding a bat in her hand.

"Ha. You pathetic little bitch… you actually needed to get my from my back? You couldn't get me face to face huh?" said Sakura while she held were Karin had hit her. It was really bad, it started bleeding.

"Me! The pathetic one? Look at you! You on the ground bleeding from your head! You could die here! Wouldn't that be the best thing ever?"

"You and I both kno I wont die…"

"Hah! I'll call Shark Soup (suigetsu) to finish the job."

"What? Cant you do it yourself?"

"Yes… but I'm going to video tape it. To show everyone the pathetic worm getting killed."

"I thought it was YOUR dream to kill me."

"WAS… now its to video tape it." said Karin while kicking Sakura on the ground.

"That's all ya got?" asked Sakura with a smirk and coughed out some blood.

"Hells no!" yelled out Karin while kicking Sakura more.

If Sakura wasn't on the ground she would kill Karin. Sakura was bleeding from her lips and nose. She coughed out some more blood. Good thing Karin was wearing sneakers.

"I'll be right back… Shark Soup with get here soon." said Karin while walking away.

It started raining pretty hard and Sakura tried getting up. But it didn't work.

"Stupid whore…" squealed Sakura in pain while holding where Karin had kicked her.

"Hey guys its raining!"

"Isn't it that obvious dobe."

"I was just saying Teme!"

Sakura recognized those voices. She felt so relieved she wouldn't get killed by suigetsu.

"Hey guys who's that?" said Tenten while pointing at Sakura in the ground.

"I-I think its Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto while running towards her, and so did the rest.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Sasuke while helping her. He putted her head on his knee as he kneeled down.

"Yeah." said Sakura while coughing out some more blood.

"W-what happened t-to you S-Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata with a shocked face.

"Um… I had a little accident." replied Sakura.

"That doesn't look like an accident to me." said Neji.

"That doesn't really mater now does it?" said Sakura.

"C'mon lets get you to my house."

"Why YOUR house Teme?"

"Cause I said so Dobe." said Sasuke while carrying Sakura bridal style.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and Sakura were already at Sasuke's house/mansion. The 'gang' wanted to help but Sakura said she would be alright.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" asked Sasuke while wiping off some blood from her lower lip smoothly and slowly.

"No thanks." replied Sakura who was in the leaving room couch laying down.

Just then Itachi came.

"Cherry blossom? Are you alright? What happened to you?" asked Itachi while kneeling down to meet Sakura's face.

"I'm alright."

"Who did this to you?"

"Four eyes… she got me by surprise."

"Don't worry she'll pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S IT PPL…

I WOULD TYPE MORE…

BUT I'M WAAAAAAAYYYYYY TO TIRED…

WELL PLEAS REVIEW…

I KNO U CANT WAIT TILL NEXT CHAP HUH…?

WELL ME NEITHER…

PLEAS VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE…!!…


	13. Sleeping Over

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 13. Sleeping Over

_Last Chap._

_Sasuke and Sakura were already at Sasuke's house/mansion. The 'gang' wanted to help but Sakura said she would be alright._

"_Do you want me to call a doctor?" asked Sasuke while wiping off some blood from her lower lip smoothly and slowly._

"_No thanks." replied Sakura who was in the leaving room couch laying down._

_Just then Itachi came._

"_Cherry blossom? Are you alright? What happened to you?" asked Itachi while kneeling down to meet Sakura's face._

"_I'm alright."_

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_Four eyes… she got me by surprise."_

"_Don't worry she'll pay."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Yeah… can we talk in private?" asked Sakura while looking at Itachi.

"Sure. Sasuke?"

"I'm on my way." said Sasuke while heading out the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey do you want all of us to get her or do you want to do it by yourself?"

"Um… by myself…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Weasel. I can take her down easily… you kno that… ya better not be underestimating me."

"Of course not. No one would underestimate you."

"That's right Weasel."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh hey ma, hey pa!" yelled Sakura looking to the door were Mikoto and Fugaku standing next to each other.

Sasuke immediately walked in when he heard Sakura say 'ma' and 'pa'.

"Oh my god. What happened to you Sakura-chan?" asked Mikoto heading towards her sounding worried.

"Yeah. You look really bad. Are you alright?" asked Fugaku walking towards Sakura and Itachi. Itachi stood up and Sakura tried to get up.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"No don't Sakura-chan. Cant you see you're hurt." said Mikoto helping her lay down again.

"Mother? Father? Yous know Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh… um. Yes we do Sasuke-kun."

"Why havent you told me you knew someone my age?"

"Sasuke. Sakura has been around here and you just weren't here. She is part of the family." replied Fugaku with a serious face.

Sakura had been hanging around with Itachi's parents but Sasuke wasn't there most of the time. Of course they knew Itachi and Sakura were in a gang. They tried to help them but Itachi and Sakura didn't want no help. They were alright the way they were.

"Alright. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… we never really got the chance to talk you know." replied Mikoto.

"Alright." said Sasuke while sitting down in another couch.

"So tell us Sakura how did this happen to you." said Fugaku with a straight face.

"Um… some bitch couldn't get me face to face. So she got me by surprise." said Sakura while she was helping Itachi put on some bandages around her head were Karin had hit her.

"Well you cant go home like this. Why wont you stay till you get better?"

"It'd be really nice ma. But I cant."

"C'mon Sakura. You cant stay alone in your place. I insist that you stay here till you get better." said Fugaku.

"Alright then if you insist." said Sakura trying to act fancy and Itachi just chuckled.

"Itachi why wont you take her to the guest room were she can stay." said Fugaku.

"Sure." replied Itachi and carried Sakura bridal style heading upstairs for the guestroom.

"I'll get you some new clothes Sakura-chan." said Mikoto.

"Thanks." replied Sakura.

Itachi got to the guestroom opened the door and laid Sakura down on the bed there was.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Can y-you stay w-with me t-this night?" asked Sakura shyly with a small blush sounding like Hinata.

"Sure… just let me get dressed in some comfortable clothes to sleep in." replied Itachi with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan this is all I could find for you to wear while you're here." said Mikoto handing her some clothes.

It was a dark blue blouse and some blue shorts.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome Sakura-chan. Itachi let Sakura get dressed."

Itachi and Mikoto left the room and Sakura changed.

Itachi also changed and when he was done he headed to Sakuras room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Weasel."

"Alright… come in."

Itachi opened the door seeing Sakura laying down on the bed with the clothes Mikoto had given her.

Itachi was wearing some black boxers that were kinda baggy and a plain white t-shirt.

"Lookin sexy. Now strip fo Sakura." played around Sakura.

"You're so immature." chuckled Itachi while closing the door and then laid down next to Sakura.

"But you love my immatureness- don't you?" said Sakura while snuggling on Itachi's chest.

"Yea. I kinda do." he said while putting his hands around Sakura's waist.

"So what are doin tomorrow?"

"Well… ain't you planning to go to school tomorrow?"

"Not in this condition I isn't."

"Well… my rents ain't going to be home tomorrow. Sasuke's going to school. We'll have the rest on the mansion fo ourselves. You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" said Itachi with a smirk.

"Invite the gang and have some fun?" said Sakura trying to have a clueless face.

Itachi sweat dropped.

She really did know what Itachi had in plan.

"Um… we could do that to."

"I was kidding! I kno what you really have in plan." said Sakura with a smirk.

"You do. Do you."

"Yes I do."

"Alright then. Go to sleep now."

"Aw… no kiss?" said Sakura while pouting.

Itachi brought his lips close to hers and kissed her. Sakura deepen the kiss. She got on her knees and got on top of Itachi.

Itachi brought his hands to her hips. Sakura broke the kiss.

"We'll continue this some other day." said Sakura while she laid next to Itachi in bed.

"Why not know?"

"I'm way to tired. AND I am injured by some bitch for your information."

"Alright then."

They both drifted of to sleep.

Itachi's hands around Sakura's waist and Sakura snuggled in his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke up by someone knocking on the door.

"Sakura? Its time for school." said Sasuke.

"Who the hell is it?" asked Itachi drowsily.

"Sasuke." sighed Sakura.

"Oh."

"Sasuke! Can you do me a favor?!"

"You don't have to yell. Um. Sure. What is it?"

"Tell the teacher I'm not going to school for my injuries."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

They heard Sasuke's footsteps as he walked away. Another knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yea ma?"

"Me and Fugaku are going on a business trip for a week. If you want to stay here while we are away."

"Um. Sure."

"Tell Itachi to pleas."

"Alright."

"See you in a week then."

"Yeah. Bye. Gonna miss yous."

"Bye."

Mikoto walked away from the door and got into the limo that was outside.

"Wow. We got an entire week." said Itachi.

"Yup. Hey, lets invite the guys nah? And then finish our business when they leave."

"Sure. I'll call em up."

"I'm gonna call Temari-chan." said Sakura while taking her cell-phone out of her pocket of the clothes she had the last day.

/"Hello?"/

"Hey Temari-chan."

/"Oh hey Sakura-chan."/

"Hey I'm not going to school today."

/"What? Why not?"/

"Um. Yesterday… four-eyes caught me by surprise. And… well you kno the type of bitch she is…"

/"What she do to you?"/

"The bitch hit me with a bat…"

/"Alright. I'll see if she comes today to school. Alright?"/

"Sure. Thanks. Bye."

/"Bye."/

Sakura hanged up and saw Itachi dialing the gang so they could come over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT WILL THE REAL GANG DO?

WILL TEMARI KICK THE CRAP OUT OF KARIN IF SHE SEE'S HER IN SKOO?

WELL SORRY PPL THAT IT'S KINDA SHORT…

I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAP LONGER…

I'LL TAKE SOME TIME FO THA NEXT CHAP…

I'M GONNA B KINDA BUSY THESE DAYS…

WELL PLEAS REVIEW!!


	14. Bored

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

I WISH I DID T.T…

EVERY1 WISHES THEY DID…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 14. Bored

_Last Chap…_

_/"What she do to you?"/_

"_The bitch hit me with a bat…"_

_/"Alright. I'll see if she comes today to school. Alright?"/_

"_Sure. Thanks. Bye."_

_/"Bye."/_

_Sakura hanged up and saw Itachi dialing the gang so they could come over._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"So what the guys say?" asked Sakura.

"They coming. What Temari say?"

"Um. Nothing much. Just that she'll see if four-eyes is in school." replied Sakura.

"Oh. Do you feel better?"

"Hell yeah. Who knew one night sleep could get ya up so fast. Well… I'll go take a bath…" said Sakura standing up heading to the door.

"Hey Weasel… what am I to you?" asked Sakura not facing Itachi.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… if I'm your girlfriend or what?"

"Your not my girlfriend-" replied Itachi not finishing his sentence. Sakura felt her heart sink. Was he using her? Just his little play toy?

She felt a knot in her throat.

"You're not my girlfriend. You're my baby." finished Itachi. Sakura felt Itachi's hands around her waist and a soft smile on her face.

He gave her a kiss in her cheek.

"You dumb ass… you almost got me there." said Sakura breaking out of Itachi and going into the bathroom closing the door. Itachi just chuckled.

Sakura turned on the shower and felt the water on her body. Itachi was in his room looking for something to wear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was out of the shower with just a small towel wrapped around her body. The door opened and Itachi came in and closed the door. He walked up to Sakura. She had a pretty shocked face. He took the tip of his index finger under her chin and lift her head to his mouth. He did all that in slow motion.

He begged for entrance and she gladly let him in her mouth.

He placed his hands on her hip and she placed her hands in each side of his face.

She pushed her tongue with his. He circle her roof of the inside of her mouth with his tongue. They were playing with each other.

They kissed passionately and slow enjoying the moment.

He sucked and chewed on her lips as it swelled from desire and arousal. She entwine his lips into a sexy lip-lock. She jive her tongue with his.

They both moaned as they kissed each other. Itachi was about to take her towel off just when the doorbell rang. They broke apart.

"It must be the guys…" said Itachi with a really small blush.

"Yeah… you should go get it." said Sakura with also a blush, but hers was more noticeable.

"Yeah I will. You should get dressed." said Itachi standing up and left the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What took you so long? Yeah."

"Stop complaining Clay man. I'm here ain't I?" said Sakura coming down the stairs. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame were standing up from the couch.

"K. So what are we gonna do?" asked Sasori.

"Well… I wanna go buy some clothes." said Sakura heading out the door and the rest followed.

"Sure." said Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were walking back from the mall. Sakura had brought new clothes and was wearing them.

She wore some khaki shorts that were really short, with a wife beater sleeveless t-shirt and a flannel shirt on the top with only the top buttons buttoned. Since the shorts were really short when she putted on the flannel shirt only a bit of the khaki shorts were visible.

"Hey, I'm bored… lets do somethin fun." said Sakura

"Anyone got an ideas?" said Kisame.

"Since when did it start getting boring around here?" said Sakura

"Since today, yeah." replied Deidara.

"No. I mean like… remember when we used to have more fun in the old days? Well, what ever happened to that?"

"I think we're getting old." said Sasori.

"Hell no. I ain't old." said Itachi.

"Well… wonder what the rest are doin…" said Sakura placing the tip of her index finger under her chin.

"Yeah… lets see if there in the A.C (Abandoned Crib)." said Kisame and the rest nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari and the 'gang' were sitting down at the lunch tables. Temari raced her head trying to look for someone.

"Who you looking for Temari-chan?" asked Tenten.

"Karin. Did she come to school today?"

"I don't think so. She didn't show up at the first class." said Sasuke

"Hey Temari-chan… did Sakura-chan tell you what happened to her?" asked Ino.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" asked Shika.

"She got beaten up by some bitch." said Temari racing her head again.

"Did Karin have something with it?" asked Neji.

"…"

"C'mon Temari! Tell us." said Naruto.

"Y-yeah. We want S-Sakura-chan to be a-alright."

"Well… its Sakuras business and I think she wouldn't like it if I tell people bout her. Hey what is it today?" said Temari sitting correctly.

"Its… Wednesday." said Neji.

"Oh… hm… well lets see here." said Temari while she counted her fingers and mumbled something.

"One Wednesday yeah… the next no…" kept on mumbling Temari.

"What's wrong Temari?" asked Naruto.

"Aha! Oh… Well Sakura has a little job at this store and one Wednesday she works and the next she doesn't. and today she is."

"So what time does she come out?" asked Sai.

"When we do…It's twelve. She's probably getting on now… and we'll get out at three when she'll get out to."

"So we'll go meet her when we get out!" yelled out Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were in front the A.C and Deidara opened the door. They saw Pein on top of Konan both making out. Pein immediately got off Konan when he saw them coming in.

"Wow… didn't mean to interrupt but we're bored." said Sakura sitting next to Konan.

"Right on dude! Yeah." said Deidara giving two thumbs up to Pein and Konan threw a pillow that was on the couch.

"Where the rest?" asked Itachi.

"Probably selling drugs or something…" said Pein while putting an arm around Konan.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Karin?" asked Konan.

"She caught me by surprise…"

"Sakura you better watch out better these days. We cant risk havin you gone."

"C'mon Gods Angel, I always make it."

"Well what'll happen when you don't?" asked Pein. Sakura looked down at her shoes with a kind of sad face. She raced her head up with a kind of sad smile.

"Well… then Kami would take me for a reason… and probably from these times I'd mate it… he wants me to be here… well I'm late for my job! See yous later!" said Sakura heading out the door running.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was running for at least five minutes.

"Sorry I'm late." panted out Sakura.

"Its ok Sakura." said an old lady.

"So. Tell me how's Sasori."

"Oh Chiyo… you kno how he is. Same old, same old."

"Oh. That boy will never change."

"No he wont Chiyo… no he wont." said Sakura putting on a small white apron.

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Might as well walk on panties if you keep on dressing like that."

"C'mon… ya gots to admit I look sexy. didn't you have your little goin crazy when you were young?"

"What do you mean when I was young? I'm still pretty young you know. And my crazy times weren't as crazy as yours."

"L-O-L-Z." spelled out Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S ALL 4 KNOW PPL!

PLEAS RIVIEW!

OH N IF THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE PLEAS GO N VOTE!

THNXS LOTzZ!

-MUAH- 2 ALL MY READERSZ!


	15. Welcome To My Hood

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…

HELLO MY PEEPS!

WELL LETS GO ON W/ THE STORY …

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 15. Welcome To My Hood

_Last Chap…_

"_Oh. That boy will never change."_

"_No he wont Chiyo… no he wont." said Sakura putting on a small white apron._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Might as well walk on panties if you keep on dressing like that."_

"_C'mon… ya gots to admit I look sexy. didn't you have your little goin crazy when you were young?"_

"_What do you mean when I was young? I'm still pretty young you know. And my crazy times weren't as crazy as yours."_

"_L-O-L-Z." spelled out Sakura._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Hey Sakura!" yelled out Chiyo.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura. Three hours had passed and Sakura was at an aisle fixing some stuff.

"Your shift is over. You can go now."

"Alrighty then." said Sakura that was now at the counter taking her apron.

"Bye Chiyo." said Sakura heading out the door.

"Hey." said Chiyo as she threw something at Sakura. Sakura immediately turned and cached it with only her right hand.

"Nice catch. Have some starburst while you're on the way. Its on me." said Chiyo with a small smile.

"Gee thanks Chiyo! See you next, next Wednesday." laughed Sakura out loud as she went out the door.

She looked up at the blue sky and she felt the breeze as it hit her face. She turned her head looking at her left side and saw three figures walking towards her and waving at her. She had no idea who they were till they walked up closer.

"Hey Cherry Blossom!" yelled out one of them.

'Its Dog Man and…' thought Sakura walking up to them to.

"How you been?" said one of the others.

'Big C (Choji) … and… Bug Man (Shino).' thought Sakura as she gave them a small smile.

"Me. Fine. You kno it. Yous?"

"Well same just been chillin." replied Choji.

"So what you been up to?" asked Shino.

"Eh. Nothing much. Just been here and there."

"Dog Man said you going to Leaf High." said Choji.

"Yup yup. That true." said Sakura.

"Dang. you a Chola girl or somethin now?" asked Kiba.

"Eh. don't kno yet.

"Well lets see when we can hang. We gotta go. Bye." said Kiba as he crossed the street for the other block and the others followed.

"Bye Vatos!" (Vato translation 'Dude') yelled out Sakura.

She took out a starburst out and putted it in her mouth.

She started walking and again she saw figures walking up to her.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled out one of them.

"Oh hey guys. What yous doin round here?" asked Sakura with a bored face.

"Well we came to visit you at your job to see how you were doing." said Naruto with his usual grin

"Well I'm doin fine as ya can see. So… like what else can I help yous out with?"

"Well… lets just hang. If you want to." said Ino.

"Um. Sure. Let me make a call first." said Sakura as she took out a her cell-phone.

"Hey girl!"

/"Hey! Where you at?"/

"Where I'm at? You kno where I'm at!"

/"You know I know where you at."/

"You kno I kno that you kno where I'm at aight!"

/"You know I know that you know that I know where you at!"/

"Hell yea! You kno I kno that you kno that I kno that you kno where I'm at!"

The 'gang' looked at Sakura confused at what she was saying.

/"Yeah! You kno I kno… wait… shit. I forgot where we at."/

"You dumbass… seriously."

/"Pues perdoname (translation Well sorry) for… for… um. Being me!"/

"What the fuck does this gots to be bout bein you pendeja (translation moron, idiot ect. But for women.)?"

/"Um… well nothing I guess."/

"Well talk to you laters. Gots sum peoples waiting fo me. Bye"

/"Bye."/

Sakura hanged up the phone and turned to the gang. They all started walking towards the park.

"Who was that?" asked Temari.

"Oh. Um. Remember when we used to go to Sand middle school?"

"Yeah?"

"Well remember there was this girl that was Japanese, Latina, and American?"

"Oh yeah… what was her name again?"

"Um. Cecilia."

"Oh yeah…"

"How was she all that at a time?" asked Shika.

"Her mom was American, her dad was Japanese, and her grandma from her dads side was Latina." explained Sakura.

"Wow. That pretty cool." said Ino.

"So you and Temari used to go to Sand?"

"Yup. That's right Neji. We went to Sand kindergarten, Sand Elementary, Sand Middle school. Well only I went to the three of them and Temari and her siblings to kinder. "

"Heard that Sand Elementary and Middle aren't so good. And especially Sand High. ." said Sasuke.

"Y-yeah. I heard s-some kids get s-shot around t-the street t-those schools are o-on." said Hinata.

"Yeah. That's why my parents made me and my siblings move to Leaf." said Temari.

"I used to go there. Well I only made it a week in that school. Well it was kinder." said Ino.

"Ha! I went there six years. But then I dropped out."

"Wow. So you used to go there since first grade?" asked Tenten.

"Yup. I was thinkin bout going to sand high where everyone get high." laughed out Sakura.

"But no. I heard bout Leaf high and well decided to go there instead."

"Well you made a good decision Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a big grin.

"Yeah. I guess." said Sakura.

"Well… what should we do?" asked Neji.

"Lets go to my housed and play some board games or something!" yelled out Sakura.

"That sounds kinda fun, don't you think Neji?" asked Tenten as she turned to Neji.

"Whatever." was all Neji could say.

'**How cold.**'

'Oh my god! Why you back?'

'**Because you need me!**'

'No I don't!' replied Sakura to her Inner as she frowned.

'**Yes you do. Did you see how Neji was so cold with Tenten.**'

'C'mon… he just tryin to keep his cool.' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

'**What if Itachi turns like that?'**

'He wouldn't. and if he did I'd slap tha shit out of him.' she thought with a frown.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"Well you were making funny faces."

"Oh. Well sorry… didn't thought it was illegal." said Sakura and Naruto just sweat dropped.

"So where do you live Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Dang boy… calm down. You'll find out… all of yous just fallow me and stick together if ya don't want problems with people around my hood." said Sakura with a serious face that made the others worry a bit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been walking for five minutes and they all stayed together.

"Well here' ma hood." said Sakura as she went in her street.

It was awful if you've lived in a decent area. There was hookers in every corner. Hobo's in boxes asking for money who ever passed by them. The street was really dirty and full of graffiti. One graffiti that caught the 'gangs' attention was a big red cloud.

"Hey Sakura-chan, that looks a lot like that tattoo you got." said Naruto as he pointed to the graffiti.

"Yeah cause it is."

There were kids in really baggy clothing that were probably trying to sell drugs. You could hear gunshots and some people yelling in horror. You could also hear sirens'. Pimps here and there.

People beating up each other in one corner, teens rapping in the other. Everyone knew Sakura and Sakura knew everybody. They all know not to mess with her cause they'll have some big troubles.

"… Oh god…" was all Ino could say as she hold on to Sai's arm.

"What?"

"You live here Sakura?" asked Neji.

"Hell yeah. Badass street huh?"

"How do you survive here?" asked Sasuke.

"Eh. They all respect me."

"Hey Cherry Blossom! Who these fine ass bitches with ya?" asked a young looking teen with baggy clothes and curly short hair as he looked at Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. He already knew not to mess with Temari either.

"Back of player. These some high class people here." laughed out Sakura.

"Aight then. So they new round here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hey yous!" he called out to the 'gang'. they all turned around to see him.

"Be really careful round here. Stick to Cherry Blossom if you don't want to get raped, jacked, shot-"

"That's enough Chino. Ya gonna scare them." laughed out Sakura.

"Aight then. See ya laters then." said the young teen as he walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Shika.

"Oh that's Chino."

"But he doesn't even look Chinese or Japanese." said Tenten.

"Nope. He ain't. He Latino… but here in tha street we call him 'Chino' for his hair that's all curly and stuff. I've known him since I'd moved to this street." said Sakura as she looked up to the sky.

"So… like where's your appartment. I don't wanna get robed around here." said Ino.

"Oh yeah come." said Sakura as she crossed the street and the rest followed.

"Its just up ahead."

"Hey mija." said a drunken old man that was laying on the ground grabbing one of Inos leg.

"AAAHHH! LIVE ME ALONE YOU-YOU FREAK!" yelled out Ino as she walked some steeps away. Sakura came to the guy and kicked him in the face. Blood was splattered.

"Bob. You kno better that that. Did your wife kicked you out of tha house again?"

"Yeah." replied the man as he grabbed were Sakura had kicked him and nodded.

"Well stop drinking that shit." said Sakura as she walked away and the 'gang' fallowed.

"Thanks." said Ino to Sakura.

"Its ok." replied Sakura.

"Well here we are." said Sakura as she opened a door of a building.

They followed Sakura up the stairs. They stood in front of a door. Sakura opened it and went in taking her shoes off.

"Wow." was all the gang could say. From outside, the building looked dirty but from inside in Sakuras appartment it looked really decent and clean. It was pretty big.

"I kno, right."

"This is an awesome appartment Sakura-chan. And especially that you live by yourself." said Tenten.

"Yeah. I guess so. Well lets start this shit!" yelled out Sakura as she went in a closet and took a lot of things out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WELL WHAT LITTLE GAMES WILL THE GUYS N GIRLS PLAY??

WELLL **PLEAS** REVIEW PPL!!

THERE'S LIKE **24** FUCKIN PPL THAT **WONT** REVIEW!!

**YES I KNO WHO RIVIEWS N WHO DON'T!!**

SO THANKS LOTS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT **DO** REVIEW!!

C'MON!! IT DON'T COST YOU MUCH!!

YOU WONT FUCKIN **DIE OR SOMETHING **IF YOU REVIEW!!

C'MON ITS **REALLY SUPPORTING **WHEN I GET REVIEWS!!

**SORRY** 4 MY READERS THAT DO REVIEW N **SORRY** THAT U'LL HAVE 2 READ THIS….

WELL I'M OUT OF THIS BULLCRAP…

I'M SO **FRUSTRATED** RIGHT NOW…

**N WILL IT KILL YOU 2 CHECK MY BIO OUT N VOTE ON MY NEW POLE?!**

**LUBzZ 2 ALL MY READER N REVIEWRS!! **


	16. Fun!

HELLO!!

WELLLL… UM…

I'M GONNA USE SUM LIL SPANISH ROUND HERE xD….

IF YOU DON'T KNO SPANISH USE URBAN DICTIONARY O SUMTHIN…

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 16. Fun!

_Last Chap…_

"_Well here we are." said Sakura as she opened a door of a building._

_They followed Sakura up the stairs. They stood in front of a door. Sakura opened it and went in taking her shoes off._

"_Wow." was all the gang could say. From outside, the building looked dirty but from inside in Sakuras appartment it looked really decent and clean. It was pretty big._

"_I kno, right."_

"_This is an awesome appartment Sakura-chan. And especially that you live by yourself." said Tenten._

"_Yeah. I guess so. Well lets start this shit!" yelled out Sakura as she went in a closet and took a lot of things out._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Lets play… twister!" yelled out Sakura as she let the giant twister game fall on the ground with a loud _Smack_.

"But we got skirts… and-" Ino was cut off.

"Don't worry I got somethin for yous. C'mon." Sakura said as she led all the girls into her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the girls came out with bicycle shorts underneath their skirts.

"There. Now the pervs wont be seeing your undies." laughed Sakura out loud.

"Ha ha. Very funny Sakura-chan. I am a gentle man for your information." said Naruto.

"That's what they all sat…" mumbled Sakura.

"Oh… well I'm out of drinks… I'll go to the store and gets some."

"You're gonna leave us _ALONE_?" asked Ino looking at Sakura.

"Yes. don't worry, only a dumbass would try to break in here." said Sakura as she headed out the door.

Sakura was walking to the nearby store that was just up ahead. She went in and saw two teens also coming in looking suspicious.

She got some pop and some beer for her. She went up to pay and saw those two teens taking a gun out and pointing it to the person behind the counter.

"Give me the money!" yelled out one of them. The employee had no expression on his face.

"Hey bobby." said Sakura as she placed the drinks at the counter.

"Hey. How you been?"

"Aight. You?"

"Same."

"So how much will it be?"

"Did you not hear me?! I said give me the fuckin money or I'll shoot both of y'all!" yelled again the teen in furry.

"Saving the day." chuckled bobby.

"Aight." replied Sakura as she turned to both teens that were so called 'robbing' the stores money.

Sakura looked at both teens with a straight face. She kicked both of the teens hands so the guns fell.

"You dumbasses. Yous don't even kno how to hand a gun properly. Yous must be new around here or somethin cause only a fucktard would come and try to jack someone when I'm around."

"Ha! C'mon! Someone be scared of a little puta like you?" chuckled one of them.

"Stupid cabron!" yelled out Sakura as she took out her pistol and pointed at him.

"A little perra like you don't got the courage to shot."

"Especially if she dyed her hair pink." said the other.

"Hey Cherry Blossom. You think you can take this outside? Pleas? I don't really want to clean blood of the floor today." chuckled Bobby.

"Sure no prob."

"Here take your drinks."

"Thanks."

While Sakura was getting her drinks one of them ran to where one of the guns landed on the floor. Sakura immediately turned and ran to beat him.

"Bad choice asshole." said Sakura as she grabbed his ear and his friends ear and pulled them out the store.

"OW!" whined both of them. Sakura let them go.

"I'm gonna give yous ONLY one chance not to die today cause yous is new round here. And only if yous apologies Aight?"

"What? Yea right." said one of them as he frowned.

"Right after we done in bed." said the other as he smirked and looked at Sakura up and down slowly. This now pissed off Sakura really bad.

"Go to Hell then." said Sakura.

_Bang!_

She shot one of them in the head. He fell to the ground and blood spilled in Sakura's and the other teens clothing.

The one that didn't get shot locked at his now dead friend and then at Sakura in shock. He started to throw up a little. Probably his first time seeing someone get shot or dead right next to him.

"You're next." said Sakura. The teen looked at Sakura wide eyed.

_Bang!_

She shot him in the stomach. The teen fell to his knees and then all to the ground.

"Dang… that was fun." said Sakura to herself.

Sakura walked to her apartment and opened the door finding everyone in the floor with shocked faces covering their ears. Well except for Temari and Shika who were ok.

"What's up with yous?" asked Sakura as she placed the drinks on a small table.

"We heard some gun shoots outside. What happened to you?" asked Tenten as she looked at Sakuras clothing.

"Oh… um… nothing…?"

Temari gave a small nod at Sakura to meet her up in the kitchen. They both headed over there.

"What you did know?"

"Ok. Um. I shot these two vatos cause they insulted me." said Sakura as she took a beer.

"Wow. That's new." replied Temari sarcastically.

"Well…"

"Well what? Go get changed and hand me a beer." said Temari.

"Here." said Sakura as she handed Temari a beer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all in awkward positions on twister. Except for Sai who said he would tell them where the arrow landed.

Sakura was on top of Naruto. And Naruto on top of Sasuke, his rear in Sasukes face. Temari was on top of Shika and Ino. The weirdest one was that Tenten was on top of Neji and Neji on top of Hinata but he arched to be able to place his hands in the dots.

"You better not fart on my dobe." said Sasuke with an annoyed face.

"Don't worry. If I do… then I'll make it special for you!" laughed Naruto out loud.

"You kno what?" asked Sakura.

"What?" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"This would be an awesome threesome!" yelled out Sakura.

"Me in a threesome with this dobe?"

"Shut up Teme! I'm not a dobe!"

"And I'm not a Teme!"

"Whoa!"

Sakura had lost her balance and all of them had fallen to the floor.

"Get your ass of my face dobe!" demanded Sasuke.

They all stood up.

"No! My hair! My hair! My hair!"

"What bout your hair?"

"What about my hair?! Look at it Sakura! Its ruined!"

"It already looked ruined befo. What the difference?"

"Nice one Sakura!" laughed out loud Naruto.

"Yeah. Anyone want a drink?"

"Sure!" they all said at the same time.

Sakura took out the drinks and set them at the table. They all got a drink and sat at the couch and others in the floor.

"Well… what shall we play next?" asked Sai.

"What bout… old school… truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"T-that sounds fun S-sakura-chan."

"Yea. Haven't played that in a while."

"Ok then. Everyone sit down on the floor and make a circle. I'll go get a bottle."

"Why do we need a bottle?" asked Neji.

"Oh this is how me and my friends used to play it. We make a circle on the floor and spin the bottle. Who ever gets the end of the bottle gets to ask the person who got the top." explained Sakura.

"Ok then! Lets play!" yelled out the girls.

They spun the bottle and it landed on…

"Ok Sakura. Truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Um. Dare me!"

"I dare you to… act like one of Sasuke's fan girls when you go back to school for the rest of the day."

"Hellllll with it!"

"Uh-uh Sakura. You have to do it." said Ino with an evil smirk.

"Ffffine then!"

They spun the bottle again and it landed on…

"Truth or dare Neji?" asked Temari.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… bring your hair in two pony tails tomorrow at school! And Hinata make sure he does!" laughed out loud Temari.

"Good one Temari!" yelled Naruto out bursting in laughter.

"Ok then." said Neji with an embarrassed face.

They spun the bottle once again…

"K Sasuke. Truth or dare?" asked Sakura with a smirk, Sasuke of course smirked back.

"Dare."

"Hm… dare to you to… bring a skirt tomorrow at school!"

"What? You expect me to do that?"

"It's a dare… and I'll make sure you do." said Sakura with a big evil smirk.

"Alright."

_Spin!_

"T-truth or d-dare Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with a small blush.

"Dare!"

"U-um… I d-dare you to… bring y-your face full of m-makeup tomorrow a-at school."

"What?! C'mon!"

"You have to do it Naruto!" laughed out loud Sakura.

"Alright then." said Naruto with a frown. Hinata giggled with a small blush.

_Spin! _

"Alright Sai honey. Truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Truth."

"Do you still have some feelings for Sakura?" asked Ino looking at Sai straight in the eye. Sakura had an emotionless face.

"…"

"Its ok what you say honey. I'd understand."

"A little."

"A little what?"

"I have a little feelings for Sakura." said Sai with a straight face.

_Spin!_

"A-alright Ino. T-truth or dare?" asked Hinata.

"Truth."

"Who was your OLD crush?"

"Shika." mumbled Ino.

_Spin!_

"Alright Shika. Truth or dare?" asked Tenten.

"Dare."

"Wow! Shika picked dare! Who'd would have known…" said Naruto.

"I dare you to… bring your hair style like Temari's!"

"What?"

"C'mon babe! What? You don't like my hair?"

"Fine." mumbled Shika.

_Spin!_

"Truth or dare Hinata?" asked Temari.

"T-truth."

"Do you like a single guy that's in this room right now?"

'God… she's torturing her.' thought Tenten.

"Y-yes."

_Spin!_

"Truth or dare Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"Dare."

"Um… dare ya to… um… act like Ino tomorrow!"

"Oh that'll be easy."

_Spin!_

"K babe, truth or dare?" asked Shika.

"Dare." replied Temari.

"Dare you to bring my hair style tomorrow for school."

"Alright then. Just to show you that I love your hair."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TEHEHE…

HOW WILL IT GO?

WELL REVIEW IF YA WANNA FIND OUT!

WELL I'M OUT!

LOTzZ OF LOVE N RESPECT URE O.G

-cherry B101


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**cherry B101: TEHEHE…**

**LOLzZ…**

**WELL I'M GONNA TRY 2 UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE THESE DAYS CAUSE I MA GO BAK 2 SKOO N I WONT REALLY HAVE THA CHAN22CE… D**

**Sakura: That sounds sucky…**

**cherry B101: It really is… but I get 2 c skoo friends again **

**Sakura: Awesome…**

**Naruto: Hey every1!!**

**Sakura: OMFG! -hits Naruto in the head with a frying pan-**

_**Wak!**_

**Cherry B101: Holy shit! I broke a nail… that sucks… now what r u gonna do w/ Naruto?**

**Sakura: …IDK… **

**Cherry B101: I think we should call a doctoure…**

**Sakura: you mean doctor?**

**Cherry B101: yea what ever… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 17.

_Last Chap…_

"_Um… dare ya to… um… act like Ino tomorrow!"_

"_Oh that'll be easy."_

_Spin!_

"_K babe, truth or dare?" asked Shika._

"_Dare." replied Temari._

"_Dare you to bring my hair style tomorrow for school."_

"_Alright then. Just to show you that I love your hair."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Aight then… we all got dared… now I'm fuckin bored." said Sakura with a scowl.

"I-Its starting to r-rain." stated Hinata.

"And hard." added Neji.

"Oh really?" said Sakura with an evil face.

"What you got on your mind girl?" asked Temari with a concerned face.

"Yeah. I don't like that look on your face." said Ino.

"Oh nothing, nothing." said Sakura as she looked away trying to look innocent.

"I wonder if I paid the bills…" said Sakura while putting her index finger in her chin.

"Wait. You don't kno if you paid the bills?" asked Tenten.

"Yup… no prob."

Suddenly thunder started. A loud one stroke with lightning. The lights went off and all the girls screamed. (awesome that kinda rhymed D)

The girls where hugging someone but had no idea who.

"Who's hugging me?" asked Sasuke. He knew that scent.

'Cherry blossoms and Strawberries, Eh.' thought Sasuke to himself.

They couldn't see anything since the power went off.

"No one." said Sakura as she pulled away.

"S-sakura-chan. Do you h-have a candle or s-something?" asked Hinata.

"I think so… let me go check." replied Sakura.

While she tried walking to the kitchen she bumped into some things and made a lot of noise.

"Ooops!"

"What you do Sakura-chan?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not really sure!"

"AAAHHH!!" screamed Sakura.

Everyone froze.

"S-sakura-chan? Are you A-alright?" managed to speak out Temari sounding a little worried.

A lightning hit you could see a bit from the light it made. They saw someone holding something that looked like a knife. They couldn't see well who it was cause the flash went of. They all screamed in horror.

"Bahahahahaaa!!" started laughing out Sakura as she turned on a flashlight.

"Chill guys… its only me." chuckled Sakura.

"You fucken scared us you retard!" yelled out Temari.

Naruto was hugging Sai but immediately pulled away when he saw his angry face.

"Get of me!" demanded Sai.

"I did!" replied Naruto.

"It was worth it seein your faces like that!" laughed out Sakura.

"Well it was a pretty clever idea." said Neji.

"Of course it was!" replied Sakura.

"Well I only found this flashlight."

"I-I'm scared." said Ino. Sai pulled her in a comforting hug.

"What a wuss…" mumbled Sakura.

"What you say?" asked Ino.

"Oh nothing, nothing." said Sakura sarcastically.

"Oh no…" said Sakura.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" asked Shika.

"Um… the batteries are low…" said Sakura. Just then the flashlight went off.

"You cause bad luck Sakura-chan." said Temari playfully.

"Nooo I don't."

"I think I heard something." said Naruto sounding worried.

"Don't worry. I'm here and I'll get that bitch." whispered Sakura loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura heard a sound and took a hold of something really tight and threw the object really heard to the mysterious person that was in front of her now unconscious.

The lights went on. So the power came back.

Sakura looked down to see who was in the floor.

"Ooops… Naruto? You aight?" said Sakura kneeling down next to him.

The gang went over to them.

"Sakura… he isn't breathing." said Ino.

"Oh. So?"

"He needs mouth to mouth." said Tenten.

"Ooh. Me? Give him mouth to mouth?"

"I mean like yeah. You were the one who hit him." said Temari.

"Alright then." said Sakura.

She saw a small smirk appear on Narutos lips. She was the only one to notice this.

"Wet Willy!" yelled out Sakura as the putted her index finger in her mouth covering it of saliva and then placing it on Narutos ear. Naruto shot up placing both hands on the ear Sakura had putted her finger.

"Not fair!" yelled out Naruto.

"You little brat." said Sakura as she slapped Naruto across the head.

"C'mon! why cant I get a kiss?" whined Naruto.

"Cause I'd be lookin like a total bitch." said Sakura.

"Why?"

"Cause…."

"Why?"

"There some reasons."

"What kind."

"Um… shut up."

"No you shut up."

"What you say? I ma Sock you."

"Sock me?"

"As in punch you… Sakura-chan talks gangster slang." explained Temari.

"Yeah plugs don't get how I talk sometimes."

"Plugs?" asked Sasuke.

"Means People." said Sakura.

"I think its late. Yous should go home now."

"You just don't want us here." said Tenten.

"Do you really want to spend a whole night here?" asked Sakura.

"Um… I don't know…"

"Then? C'mon… I'll walk with yous so nothing 'll happen."

"You're such a nice friend." stated Tenten.

"Don't get to touchy…"

"Walk?" asked Ino.

"You don't got a Bucket do you?" said Sakura as she opened the front door with a kind of suitcase on her hand and a black bag in the other.

"A bucket for what?" asked Neji.

"As a car." replied Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cherry blossom!" called out a guy in a corner who was with two other guys.

"Who's that?" asked Shika.

"Oh. Some friends. I'll be back, aight?"

"Alright. But do it quick. I'm getting kind of cold here." said Sasuke.

They've been walking for barely two minutes and they had to stop. It had stopped raining since they had went out of the door. As if Sakura made it stop raining since she was the first to be out.

Sakura walked over to the guys.

"Hey you guys, you know… I've seen Sakura-chan somewhere but I cant really remember where." said Tenten taking advantage that Shika and Temari weren't there. They were a little bit ahead of them just standing there talking about something that made them both smile.

"Yeah me to." said Ino.

"Probably you saw her when you went to Sand, Ino." said Naruto.

"Probably." said Sasuke.

"Wonder who those guys are." said Neji.

"Y-yeah…" said Hinata.

Over to Sakura

"Hey." said Sakura looking at them straight in the eye.

"Lookin good Cherry Blossom." said one of them.

"We ain't here to talk bout me. Anyways, yous gots 'em Jacks?"

"Yeah… we does. You got the dope?" asked one of them.

"Yea… its in here." said Sakura as she lifted the suitcase.

"Well lets trade Keisters, aight?" said Sakura.

"Sounds cool." said the other.

They traded suitcases at the same time.

"Nice makin business with yous." said Sakura as she walked away.

"W-who were t-they?" asked Hinata.

"Gosh you plugs are so nosy!" laughed out Sakura.

"Were just curious." said Sai.

"Fine. They be some friends of mine. There."

"Oh."

"Now c'mon, lets get yous home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SORRY I TOOK A LONG ASS TIME 2 UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN IN SKOO N GET 2 MUCH H.W….

UUMM… I'LL TRY 2 UPDATE SOON AGAIN…

PLEAS REVIEW

IF U DO I'LL LUB U 4EVA… LOLzZ…

WELL ONLY HALF OF U'S VOTED ON MY POLE N THANXS LOTS IF U DID

N PLEAS THA OTHER HALF GO N VOTE

UMM…

BYE-BYE

For now…

Muahahahaha……


	18. He was… In a gang?

**Cherry B101: hey ppl… dayuumm… took me sum time 2 update, huh?… but hey I'm here… well lets continue…**

**D: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…!…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 18. He was… In a gang?

_Last Chap…_

"_Well lets trade Keisters, aight?" said Sakura._

"_Sounds cool." said the other._

_They traded suitcases at the same time._

"_Nice makin business with yous." said Sakura as she walked away. _

"_W-who were t-they?" asked Hinata._

"_Gosh you plugs are so nosy!" laughed out Sakura._

"_Were just curious." said Sai._

"_Fine. They be some friends of mine. There."_

"_Oh."_

"_Now c'mon, lets get yous home."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"So, Sakura…" said Naruto with a big grin.

They were still walking and was kind of quiet till Naruto broke the silence.

"So what?"

"Are you single?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, What street is this?" Sakura changed the subject.

"Um… Its… thirty-fifth." replied Tenten.

"Hey, isn't this street owned by that gang Sasuke-Teme joined once?" said Naruto looking around.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-Teme joined a gang once-" Naruto was cut off.

"But I quit, didn't I dobe?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." said Naruto

"Wait… Sasuke was in a gang?"

"Yeah… I was. But I quitted…"

"How come?"

"It was stupid… I was just thirteen."

"How old were you when you quitted?"

"Fourteen."

"What gang did you join?"

"Snake."

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke? In a gang for one year? This caught her attention to much that she hadn't realized she was in the enemies territory.

"Uumm… Sakura-chan." said Temari in some sort of chant.

"What?"

"Do you know were you are?"

"In thirty-fifth…" her voice faded away and she looked around her. People glaring at her as cars passed.

"Shit…" mumbled Sakura.

"W-what's wrong S-sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. You seemed worried about something. Aren't you used to being in these kind of streets?" said Ino.

"Um… its nothing…" said Sakura slowly.

"Hey Teme, do these people still got something against you or something?"

"No, why dobe?"

"Cause they keep on glaring at us."

"It's not yous there glaring at." said Sakura.

"Then?… I don't get it…" said Neji.

"There glaring at me."

"Why you?" asked Shika.

"What do you mean why me?! Cause there haters of course."

"Shut the hell up you little tramp!" they heard someone yell.

"What was that?"

"Ssshhh! Get down!" whispered Sakura as they got down and hid behind a car that was parked.

"I think that's Karin." said Sai.

"Who is she yelling at?" asked Tenten.

"I think… it's… Sasame?" said Sakura very confused. Why was Sasame with the enemy? Well this only made her weird because she was in their territory duh.

"Who?" whispered Tenten. Sakura ignored the question and looked ahead of her.

"You thing this is a game?!" yelled out Karin.

"Y-you said you'd let my cousin alone if I did what yous said!" exclaimed Sasame back.

"Have you gotten in with the Akatsuki yet?"

"N-no." said Sasame with shame.

"Then?! What do you expect?! We need you to get with them and get all their plans!" yelled Karin.

"I need time!" yelled Sasame at the top of her lungs.

Karin bitch slapped Sasame. (lol)

Sasame held were Karin had slapped her. She felt hot tears run down her cheek.

"Don't you yell at me!" screamed out Karin.

Sakura was mad at Sasame and also at Karin. She was mad at Sasame for being a traitor and mad at Karin for bitch slapping Sasame.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." mumbled Sakura sounding a bit pissed off.

Sakura would go up to both Karin and Sasame face and slap the shit out of them both for being stupid. But she didn't cause she knew she'd get shot like a million times if she did. She's the number one most wanted in these kind of streets.

"I'm bored." said Sakura lazily.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! How can you be bored in a fight like this." whispered Naruto.

"Pppsstt… pleas. I've seen worse."

They kept watching as Sasame and Karin continue.

Another person joined Sasame and Karin… it was…

"K-kasper!" yelled Sasame in relief. She went to him and put her arm around him tightly.

"What now?" said Kabuto sounding annoyed.

"This biotch is a pathetic little piece of trash." said Karin with that attitude tone.

"T-tell her to stop, Kabuto!"

"Alright… both of yous settle down."

"Why should _I_?" stated/said Karin.

"Because you're my sibling and you have to do what I say."

"I stopped doing that since I was five."

"Well five or not I'm still older than you."

"So?…" mumbled Karin.

"It's okay, alright Sasame?" said Kabuto being that good little actor he is.

"Thanks…" said Sasame into him chest.

"Now… to keep your cousin safe you need to join Akatsuki for us, alright?"

"Y-yes… if you say so." mumbled Sasame.

"Lets get the fuck outa here." said Sakura sounding annoyed and pissed off.

"As you say Sakura-chan." said Naruto with his usual grin.

"I'm hungry." moaned Tenten out as they made there way out of the street they were at.

"Lets get some ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No! I'm kinda tired of so much ramen." whined Ino.

"Lets get some tacos." said Sakura. (lmfao)

"Tacos?" giggled out Hinata.

"Why are you giggling? Tacos are awesome." said Sakura.

"I'd never tried tacos before." said Tenten and the rest also agreed on that.

"Oh my god! Who hasn't tried tacos before!"

"Us?" said Naruto.

"Well today you will taste the sensation of Mexican food."

"Where are we going to find Mexican food in here?"

"Oh… there's this Mexican restaurant that I know that around here."

"Oh really?" said Tenten sounding joyful because she wasn't going to be hungry anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I apologize for taking a long time 2 update xp**

**But I've been busy and all… HAHAHA… I have an excuse :D**

**But seriously dudes and dudets… you better review cause I ma take a longer time to update next :D**

**Ohhh!! I almost 4got… I restarted the poll lolzZ… I kno… I've been bitching a lot on yous to vote on tha last poll… but pleas vote on this one will you??… but with another choice that some of yous might totally like better :D**

**Seriously…. Well hang round 4 ma next chap n see as the gang has a fiesta!! :D lolzZ…**

**-cherryB101**


	19. Fiesta!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… blah blah blah….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black, Red, and a Cloud?

Chapter 19. Fiesta!

_Last Chap…_

"_Us?" said Naruto._

"_Well today you will taste the sensation of Mexican food."_

"_Where are we going to find Mexican food in here?"_

"_Oh… there's this Mexican restaurant that I know that around here."_

"_Oh really?" said Tenten sounding joyful because she wasn't going to be hungry anymore._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

They were making their way to the restaurant… or should I say Mexican restaurant.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Sakura opening a door.

"Sakura-chan! So nice to see you. I see you bring some amigos with you to."

"Hey Julio. Um yea… brought you some hungry customers here." said Sakura with a smile on. The gang sat down in a big table.

"Here you go." said Julio giving them their menu.

They all gave Julio a smile. Except for Sasuke…

They looked around and saw how colorful the place was. They looked at one corner that had many flags of many places.

"Nice isn't it?" Sakura asked them. They just nodded their heads still looking around the place. In one wall their was pictures of Julio and other people.

"Who's that?" asked Ino.

"Oh… well… in the first picture the little kid is Julio's father that is Latino and his mother who is Asian. The second picture is Julio, his wife and his son." said sakura.

"What about the pictures in the bottom?" asked Tenten.

"The pictures on the bottom are Julio and people he worked with to succeed his dream on having this restaurant." said Sakura reading back to her menu. The gang just kept on looking. But soon they looked back to their menus to.

"So sakura-chan, what do you recommend?" asked Naruto looking closely at his menu.

"Um… well every things pretty good in this menu. Julio makes the best damn food!"

The gang just smiled and so did Julio for the compliment.

"Well now may I take your order?" said a young girl that looked about 19 years old. She had jet black hair, brown eyes and a small mole in the top on her lip on the right side. She wasn't fat nor skinny. She had a white apron on with a white shirt underneath and some black tight pants.

"Yea I guess so, how you been Aimi?" said sakura putting her menu down.

"I've been ok sakura-chan. Thanks for asking." said Aimi

"Ok. Any problems with anyone remember I'm here."

"Thanks. So any of you made your chosen your order?"

"I'll have the… um… I don't really know.." said Naruto as he sweat dropped.

"Well since you guys are new to this kind of food I'll choose for all of you then."

"It's a deal!" yelled out Naruto.

"Well we'll have the enchiladas, quesadillas, gorditas, some fresh guacamole, and beef soup. To drink… some pop and margaritas. For dessert some flan." Sakura said putting the menu down and the gang just looked at her for how much she had ordered.

"W-wow Sakura… you o-ordered a l-lot." said Hinata.

"Well that's what you say now! When you is done eating you is gonna want more!" exclaimed sakura.

"Ok then. We'll be done in no time." said Aimi walking away.

"So how'd you meet these people?" asked Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking down the street with her stomach grumbling._

'_God I'm hungry… and with no cash. How fucken crapy.' thought sakura. She stopped and thought for a moment._

'_should I?'_

'_**NO! I repeat NO! do not prostitute yourself for money to then go get food!'**_

'_Ew… I wasn't thinking that… I'ma go to the bank in a mask.'_

'… _**are you gonna rob a bank?!?'**_

'_Of course. Its my nature. I'm hungry… and need a new pair of shoes.'_

'_**Um… ok… if you wanna get arrested. AGAIN. And you barely brought those shoes two weeks ago!'**_

'_So?! don't mean I can't buy a new pair. OK?!… gosh you're so annoying.'_

'_**SHUT UP! You cant live without me!'**_

'_HAHAHAHAHA… you are so hilarious.' thought sakura sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes and kept on walking._

_She looked up and bumped into someone. She fell on her butt._

"_Hey man! Watch were you're going you!" exclaimed sakura looking up._

"_Oh sorry missy. Let me help you up." he said as he offered her his hand to stand up._

_Sakura just looked at his hand and then at him. She didn't take his hand she just stood up by herself. She had an emotionless face… just then her stomach growled and she sweat dropped._

"_Sounds like your hungry. Why don't you come to my restaurant?"_

"_I'm broke." she said with now a frown on her face._

"_Don't worry! Its on me." the strange man said with a smile on. He had jet black hair, dark skin but not to dark. He had a green shirt on with some jeans. _

"_Is it far away?" asked sakura with a confused face. People aren't really nice in these kind of streets._

"_No. it's just up ahead." he said._

"_Alright then. So what's your name G?" sakura asked as they walked._

"_My name's Julio. Yours?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_What a nice name you have."_

"_Thanks." _

'_**Be very careful with this man! He could rape you!'**_

'_Shut up. I know how to defend myself ok?'_

'_**Sure sure… but remember what I told you…'**_

'_God! He's giving me free food!! And I'm starving!!'_

'_**Well who knows… maybe he's starving to…'**_

'_He has a restaurant how can he be starving?!' _

'_**He's starving for some pussy you idiot!'**_

'_You disgust me…'_

"_Here we are." said the strange man opening a door and going in. Sakura followed him in._

"_Wow… its so colorful."_

"_Yea… that's what I get often." _

"_No I mean… its really nice."_

"_Yea I guess so. My daughter and son helped me out."_

"_Well they did a pretty good job."_

"_Yeah… so take a seat! What do you feel like eating?"_

"_Anything that's not really spicy."_

"_What are you talking about? You don't like spicy food?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Well today you are."_

"_C'mon!"_

"_Give it a chance! You'll like it."_

"_Fine… bring me the best you got."_

"_Alright then. Just wait here and I'll bring you your food."_

"_Ok."_

_Some 10minutes passed and the man came with Sakuras food, drink. And dessert._

"_Here you go." said Julio putting down the plates._

"_Thanks a lot G! you know people aren't really this nice. How come you are?"_

"_Well… my mom always told me to be a good person. And it doesn't matter what color, gender, __Sexual orientation, or religion someone is… everyone should be treaded equally… and well I really learned from that."_

"_Mmm… what a good mother you have." said sakura enjoying her food._

"_Well… had… she passed away."_

_Sakura put her fork down and swallowed the food she had . "Oh… sorry… my mom passed away to you know."_

"_Eh… well everyone has to leave this earth some day."_

_-_

_-_

_An hour had passed and they were having a conversation. They talked about their life and stuff that's been going on. Sakura was of course done with her food and all._

"_Well it was nice talking to you Julio." said sakura standing up._

"_Yeah… nice talking to you to."_

"_I'll come around sometime soon. And you were right. I really enjoyed that spicy food. What was it called?"_

"_Their called 'enchiladas'. They're from Mexico."_

_-_

_-_

"And since then I've come here…" said Sakura.

"Don't forget… ever since that you started to like spicy food." said Temari with a sort of soft smile.

Aimi came back with their order. She had two big plates on her hands filled with food. The gang asked themselves how could she carry all of that.

Aimi placed the trays on their table. It all smelled so good they just wanted to take everything and gobble it all up. It was cause they were hungry of course.

"Well… dig in!"

-

-

The gang was done eating… and boy oh boy did they eat a lot.

'**Did you see that?! It was like magic! One second it's there and the next thing you know its all gone!**'

'You're over exaggerating.'

"I have a tummy ache!" groaned Naruto as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well its your own fault." stated Sasuke.

"Can't take another bite." said Tenten as she stood up.

"Well c'mon fatty's! Lets lose that belly!" exclaimed Sakura as she also stood up.

"But I'm gonna throw up then!" said Naruto in anime tears.

"I never said run or anything like that… just a small walk!"

'**Your gonna kill them.**'

'Now you shut up!'

"Alright alright!" said Temari as she also stood up. Then one by one stood up also.

"Thanks for everything Julio!" said Sakura as she gave him the money.

"Your welcome. Come back soon!"

-

-

They've all headed their own ways and said there good byes. Except for Sasuke who was still walking with Sakura.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Sasuke.

'**What a shocker! Emo kid talking about love!**' roared with laughter inner Sakura.

Sakura was really shocked…

"Um… I… eh… well…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow :O

Didn't see that coming

Did you?!

Well I didn't…

Tehehe…

I'm alive! Did you miss me and my great story? =(

Well review and vote on my pole… if I get more then 10reviews I'll update again ASAP…

Deal or no Deal? Lol…

Well lets wait and review and see what Sakuras gonna reply. :O


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello :D**

**Oh my god! iKnow its been like a really long time that iHadn't updated and all. And I'm really sorry! And iMean it): And iCan explain! You see my internet got disconnected cause my parents thought it was getting on the way with my studies… iKnow it sound dumb… the internet helps…and it wasn't the internet getting in the way of anything it was just me going on the wrong path… ANYWAYSSS. This story has really gotten a lot of attention… but iWas writing this when I was like thirteen. My mind was in lala land. And this story is about being in a gang. Before I knew anything about gang. Know iReally know how they are.(personal experience)and it ain't pretty. So iCan try and continue how my mind and thoughts used to be…OR iCan re-do this story more maturely(a little goofy though LOL) and really get into it more. Yea iWas re-reading this and iWas like "omg…r u serious? This doesn't sound like the real thing!" so yea… but this is about what YOU want to read because I'm doing this for YOU. So review this and tell me what YOU want. And the most popular answers will win.**

**Pleas and thank you!**

**Oh and again I'm really sorry! THIS time I'll try updating ASAP!**

**-cherryB101 **


End file.
